


A Simple Mistake

by Katana_Salazar



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomione - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Basilisk - Freeform, Broken Boy, Chamber of Secrets, Dark Arts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Light Dom/sub, Minor Character Death, Multi, Potions, Quiddich, Ravenclaw, Secrets, Sectumsempra, Slytherin, Smut, Time Turner, Wizards Oath, angry!hermione, dada, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana_Salazar/pseuds/Katana_Salazar
Summary: What happens when a mistake fueled by rage take you to a far.. well not far away land, same land, different year.What will Hermione do? She takes a fake last name and plays the roll of a pureblood.What if when she touched the thing that brought her back in time bound her to a Dark Lord? No, a broken boy; a broken boy who needs to feel as if someone cares. But who will care, will it be Hermione Selwyn?Will she left the world burn to hold onto her memories of her ex?





	1. Mistake Caused by Blind Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am pleased to say that this is a Tom/Hermione Fanfiction. I have made my own characters for the last stories I have written and am still writing because I am afraid I can not portray the character correctly. But if there are any people who think I am portraying the character incorrectly please give me pointers to better myself. Thank you, I hope you French Fries like this chapter.

**A Simple Mistake**  
 **Part 1**  
 **< 3**  
 **_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**  
The battle was gruesome, blood, death and ash everywhere. The loss was great, one Headmaster would say 'Their sacrifices were for the greater good', but we all guess that his sacrifice was the greatest on the journey the 'greater good'. The loss of the HeadMaster Albus Dumbledore was a punch in the face to wake the Golden Trio up. Their months on the run from snatchers, the torture, the starving, was all for the greater good. But what happens after you get to the greater good?  
It was the first day back to the re-built castle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione attempted a relationship but failed and simply stuck to being friends, Harry and Ginny were likely to get engaged sometime this year. Ron had Lavender Brown, while Hermione, as always; had books. After the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone was dealing with the loss of family, friends, lovers and well; everyone. Voldemort was gone, though some still lived in fear of the good amount of Death Eaters running loose like banshees in the jungle.  
Hermione decided to leave her parents in Australia for another year to be completely and utterly sure they were not in harms way once again. The wizarding world of Britain was still healing though. After months of contemplating and arguing with Ron and Harry. Hermione kept the horcrux's and encased them in glass. Since there was still power calmly radiating off of the horcrux's when they were incased. Hermione could not place unbreakable charms around them to ensure the safety of them. Months went by, eventually she forgot, when she had them placed in the case, the person who did it had magical gloves on protecting themselves.   
Almost all the Horcrux's were calmed down magically and had unbreakable charms protecting them, except one, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, the power radiating off of it is an abnormally large quantity. It worried Hermione, but perhaps the Locket had a larger part of Voldemort's soul in it. No one knew at the very moment. The ride to Hogwarts was not the same as the last years. Ron was drug off by Lavender, who was part werewolf now but her body had deep large scars. Ginny drug Harry off to the area with the Quiddich players leaving Hermione alone with her trunk in the normal cabin.   
Ever since Hermione got the Horcrux's encased she drug them everywhere with her. Hermione's beaded bag was fixed and re-charmed to be stronger, the Horcrux's were always at the bottom of her bag, if someone attempted to open the bag without Hermione's whole-hearted permission they would be stunned as if equivalent to a 'Stupfy'.   
There were so many first years this year, people were gladly bringing their children back to Hogwarts since Voldemort's fall. Hermione was elected Head Girl by Minevra, which the curly haired girl gladly accepted. Over the years, she filled out, Hermione's once bush on her head was now tamed into ringlets. The witch looked like a 12 year old boy until 3rd year when she was using the time turner, even after that she still looked young body wise. Her once plain figure was a hourglass figure, her bum and breasts had filled out quite nicely, now C cups; Hermione was proud of them in her own way.  
Since the Curly haired witch got her own room, she was rather excited; planning on leaving supper early, but that was halted. Everything was going fine at supper until Ginny and Lavender began shoving boys her direction with the help of Harry and Ron, all thinking she needed a man in her life to remove her from the fictional words of books she was always reading.   
"Will you stop it?! I do not need a boyfriend!" Hermione was fuming, everyone within a 10 ft radius could feel the petite witchs wrath. Lavender pipped up.  
"No we will not and Yes you do, stop getting your nickers in a twist and accept one of them. Get your nose out of your books for the love of merlin. Live alittle there is no need to keep your nose in them now, Voldemort-" Everyone who heard cringged at the word, everyone but the Golden Trio, Ginny and Lavender."is gone, your not studying 'how to kill the wizarding worlds most feard mass murder' so loosen up Herms!" At first Hermione could stand it, but then Lavender called her 'Herms' and the furious witch slammed her books shut and stormed from the Great Hall on her way up to the rooms.  
When she got there, she began unpacking everything in a frustrated hurry. Not giving any artifact any care. When she came across the Horcrux's she still didn't slow down. Placing them on shelves quickly. She pulled the last one out, Salazar Slytherin's locket, being the clumsy girl she always was. It slipped from her fingers shattering on the ground which only infuriated the witch more. Letting out a dangerous growl Hermione bent over and picked the locket up barehanded. That was all she had to do to ruin her life forever.   
Before Hermione had time to react she felt as if she was being sucked into a tube of apperation, but instead of landing in a area she landed in a dark grey void floating in and out of consciousness. The petite witch felt as if she had stayed there for day before being suck back through the tube. When she landed, Hermione hit her head on the cold ground underneath her now weak figure and was simply out like a muggle lightswitch.   
When the small witch woke up shivering and hearing something like hissing not far from where she was laying. Slowly she opened her brown chocolate eyes, the ceiling wasn't unfamiliar, thinking back she attempted to recognize it. Nothing came to her mind, it was all so fuzzy. Hermione began to move her eyes and head to look around. Looking to the left slowly her heart dropped, but not all the way.   
The small muggleborn witch was in the Chamber of Secrets, something was off. Slowly she pushed her small self up using her elbows. Groaning as her head throbbed in pain from the fall. Taking a second to glance around she finally realized what was missing. The Basilisk, the skeleton was missing, no where to be seeing.   
Something was wrong, oh SO wrong! Slowly Hermione began to stand up groaning in pain as she moved. Little did she know her groans came out in hisses as if a Snake. Glancing down at her non-school robes, they were not muggle, nore where they Gryffindor colors. They were what a pureblood Slytherin would wear on a daily basis. A long green slytherin colored dress that was embroidered with silver Snakes. Normally she would cringe, but after the war. Hermione changed.  
Not in a good way to some, if she was placed under the sorting hat once more, there was no doubt that even with her bright mind and bravery, she would be a Slytherin. Seeing the people you care about getting killed made you thirsty for revenge and revenge is what she got in the end. But revenge did not cure her need to sneak around, hex, jinx, and harm other people. Thankfully Hermione was still gripping her beaded bag when she arrived.  
The weak witch began to root around in her bag, finally she found her pocket full of potions, pulling out a pepper up potion and a small healing potion that healed any small cuts, bruises, and scraps. Downing both, Hermione was feeling better instantly. Getting off the cold ground she took a look around still wondering where the Basilisk skeleton went, nothing sat right with her.  
Hermione heard the sound of steps far down the walk way to the entrance. She was calmly standing up by the head of Salazar Slytherin. Grabbing her wand off the ground, her grip flexed against it, getting in a combat stance.Fianlly the door opened at the end of the long walk way. The water in the short depth canals that ran alongside the snake heads was making a small amount of noise. Once the door opened the person walking through froze and watched the witch from the distance in fury, rage, anger. Name it what you will, but the person was pissed.   
Slowly the figure came into the light, everything froze, Hermione's eyes wider then a bloody house elf's. In an authoritative tone the now clear figure spoke in english.  
"How did you get down here?! Who are you?!" Hermione closed her eyes trying to take a calming breath but the calming didn't come. Slowly opening them hoping the human was gone, but it stood their with the wand raised pointing at Hermione. Taking a second to realize this was all real, no one knew who she was or what her blood status was. She could be anyone to the people here. Taking her chances she spoke after clearing her throat and straightening her posture to what Narcissa Malfoy's looked like. When she spoke it seemed to come out english, but to the person now coming closer it wasn't.  
"Hermione Selwyn, and I happen to have no bloody clue as to how in Merlins name I ended up down here. Now, who are you?!" Hermione used her best pureblood tone that would have made a Malfoy proud, that wa saying alot, or atleast she thought she was using a pureblood tone. The figure tilted their head to the side looking at the petite witch infront of them. She had hate rolling off of her in waves as if they were waves in a tsunami. The figure responded using english seeing if the girl would notice.  
"Tom, Tom Riddle. Headboy at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy"  
Oh shit fuck. A mistake, a simple mistake fueled by anger will change the lives of thousands. Will it be for better? Or for worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the head master we go. What house will 'Mione be shoved into? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Or perhaps Slytherin? Very cunning folk they are, that is where you will make the 'real' friends. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I believe my writing is getting better. I was reading over some one shot stories that I kept for myself along time ago. Easy to say they are not pretty. Compared to what I have been working on now, this is Emily Bronte. But anyway, I hope you like the new chapter.  
> PS: I wanted to upload another part today due to the fact that he first chapter did not have many words. Another thing, for my story -Salazar-. I am very sorry I haven't updated it lately, I am attempting to re-write a good chunk of it. After the 8th chapter which at the moment isn't re-written, I finally find my balance in the amount of words. Chapter 8 I know had more then 10K words or characters, not sure which one. But it may take a good amount of time for it to be finished. Forgive me.

**Mistake**  
 **Part 2**  
 **< 3**  
 **=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-**  
Tom Riddle, the half blood little boy who was bullied into hating everyone at such a young age. Tom's plans were almost complete, they would be finished by the end of the school year. Many options were open for Tom, if he wanted to he could spend; at the most! 3 years working his way into the Minister's position after a 'random' dragonpox breakout. He didn't want that though, Tom needed more power then that, and alot sooner. The purple eyed male truly believed that creating horcrux's would give him more power. Tis it simply made him weaker even though he felt stronger.   
At a young age (11) Tom was taken into the arms of Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't long before he had the desire to murder the twinkling eyed old coot. How can someone go through a world like this and remain so... cheerful? Over his years at Hogwarts, he was feared by all, worshiped by half and hated by the rest. Tom was no where close to a virgin. He was the Slytherin Sex God as both the males and females called him. Tom was remarkably handsome, he was very tall, towered over most men and women, he had muscle to his body, but was lean and strong at the same times. His eyes would go from Blue, to Purple, to Red, and finally black. Tom's lips were full and pout-y to an extent, his nose stong and straight. The eyebrows that lay above Tom's perfectly shaped eyes were bushy but not overly bushy. His black hair always immaculate, never a stran out of place.  
When he got into a new girls bed, he was not nice, by the time of his orgasm, the girl was always pleading for him to stop while tears ran down their face. Many girls hated him for that exact reason, once he finished, Tom got up and left. Simply leaving the girl weaping into a pillow for comfort that he would not provide. Tis he would never get in any type of trouble even if one of the girls went to the MediWitch for potions to help the pain Tom never forced himself on any girl, they all consented... at first.  
The first day back at Hogwarts day back at Hogwarts was normal, as expected, Tom was placed as headboy. Like every year before Tom held a meeting with his deatheaters about his new plans and adjusted old ones. Even though the attack's on muggleborns had to stop that doesn't mean he couldn't visit the Basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets. Olive, the new head girl was being haunted by Moaning Myrtle, Olive's position wasn't going to last long because of it.   
After Tom's rounds around the castle he stopped in the bathroom and opened the chamber. Tom went through the steps to get to the Chamber. Right as he was about open the door there was a loud 'POP!' from inside as if someone had apperated inside of the Chamber. Tom waited about 5 minutes, he heard a lady like groan, but in pain. Waiting another 5, Tom pulled his Yew wand pointing it at the door; prepared for what may be on the other side of the door. He mumbled 'open' in Parseltongue, it took about 20 seconds for it to open.   
What every Tom was expecting was not this, a petite girl sat infront of Salazar's head looking confused. Slowly she got up as she seen that someone came in. Tom was furious, curious, and shocked. When he asked the girl who she was she responded in Parseltounge. Oh Dear... How wonderfully interesting... When the girl asked who he was, Tom answered honestly, well partially honestly. Leaving out all the important details.  
"Tom, Tom Riddle. Headboy at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy"  
At the the witch visibly paled and looked down into her hand. This; Hermione girl had some sort of necklace in her hand. Hermione stepped back towards her back on the floor. Keeping her wand rose as she bent down opening the bag and placing it within her back. Picking it up she threw it on her shoulder before looking back at Tom who still had his wand raised.   
_"Take me to Albus Dumbledore! I have urgent matters to discuss."_ As the girl yelled in Parseltounge Tom let a simple smirk fall onto his facade covering his curiosity. Firey! Tom Like.. Wait no he doesn't.. wait what?!. Tom was having a internal battle when she cleared her throat. Snapping back to earth, Tom turned on a dime and left the chamber of secrets planning to take the girl the long way back. Though Hermione didn't follow. When Riddle turned and peeked back inside he seen her walking through one of the Snake heads that had a staircase leading to a first floor tapestry that was covering what seemed to be a wall but what was simply and illusion.   
_'How in Merlin's beard!'_ FinallyTom caught up to the girl still having an internal battle with himself. Hermione climbed out of the wall and left from behind the tapestry heading straight for the moving stair cases to get to twinkles office. The petite witch was clutching a wand that was the... no! How! One more thing to add to the list of suspicions about this girl. Hermione had managed to get Harry to give her the elder wand. She cast and Expelliarmus on earning the rights to the wand.   
Hermione was in no mood to deal with Voldemort.. well young, not so voldemort.. More Tom.. Hermione was taking every quick short cut. She froze the stairs with a quick spell. Tom was of course amazed even if he didn't show it. Tom had been trying to work on a spell to stop the stairs for the past few years. When thus girl walks in and simply flicked her wand and stopped them. Tom did not 'like' people he may 'prefer' people but he does not 'like' them. Riddle did not even prefer her but the curiosity out weighted the preference.   
Hermione kept walking through the darker paths that got her to Dumbledore's office quicker. Trying her absolute hardest to ignore the foot steps of Tom Riddle behind her. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office. Hermione nocked once, which is all it took. The old man only slept 2 hours a night. Albus opened the door and looked down raising a single eyebrow at the unknown girl and Headboy escorting her.  
"Hello Miss..." Once again she spoke in Parseltounge.  
 _"Hermione Selwyn. I need to speak to you if you have the time."_ The old man could not understand a word, or hiss, the girl was saying. Albus turned to Tom signaling to translate. The headboy lazily complied and responded in a bored tone.  
"Hermione Selwyn, she needs to speak to you if you have the time." The petite hissed which was supposed to come out as a groan of frustration.   
"Miss Selwyn so you realize you are speaking in Parseltongue?" Hermione's eyes widened, the wheels were turning in her mind. If she was going to speak to the head master she would need the Headboy...  
 _"No, I did not. The headboy simply did not mention it. It seems I am not able to speak english... May I please come in?"_ Tom spoke in english, repeating everything she was saying. Dumbledore nodded and invited both in. Albus sat down at his desk signaling for the two to sit down.   
"What is it you need to speak about Miss Selwyn? I do not even know whom you truly are."  
 _"I am here to speak about why I am here but before I get started. I need a wizards oath from both of you. I don't want violet eyes spreading gossip throughout the school and revealing what I have to speak of."_ Tom simply rose and eyebrow and grunted once his finished robotically speaking. Hermione held out her version of the elder wand for the oath.   
Albus' eyes went stone cold as he seen the duplicate. Slowly both men took the oath. Hermione burst into a speech with Tom translating behind her.  
 _"Tis I can not reveal to much. My name is Hermione Jean Selwyn, I was born 1979 September 19th, I am a pureblood. There is a war in my time, a very big one. Dumbledore, you die in my 6th year of schooling, My best friends Harry ,Ronald, and I close to a year off of schooling to... no reason the cause right now. But, after the final battle at Hogwarts where the very Dark Wizard was defeated, I helped rebuild Hogwarts and then went back for my 7th year, all my classes were NEWT levels. I dropped a dark artifact and then picked it up, then next thing I know.... I was on the 7th floor._ " Albus was shocked, Tom stopped a few times to let it settle in but Hermione kept on keepin on with her mini speech she prepared for on the way over.  
" _As for the elder wand, Harry was going to break it at the end of the battle when I stopped him. Now the wand is mine. I request a spot as a student here at Hogwarts, yes, I know you are not the headmaster, but, hopefully your not as manipulative now as you were then. One can only hope. I will learn my proper English, until then I will drag Vol- Tom around with me"_   
Tom paused, his wheels in his mind turning still attempting to digest everything. Thus Hermione girl was from the future; she knew everything.. his future plans all the greatest discoveries... and did she almost unmistakably almost call him by the name his followers used.  
Dumbledore was saddened by the thought of being at war. Thus war with Grimwald was tiring enough, especially hiding ones relationship with the other sides leader. What the girl said about manipulative was infuriating, everyone knew he was a manipulator but never called him out on it. After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore spot up.  
"I will acompany accompany you to Head Master Dippits office. He will be more then pleased that a new student has arrived. But we will need a solid background for you to continu-"  
 _"I obliviated my parents and moved them across the world to keep them safe away from the rath of Grimwald attempting to recruit my family. They refused so I moved them, this is partially true but 50 years back. I was raised in the muggle world till I was 11 then went to the Beauxbatons before transferring here. People know my family had fled around this time, or are dead. Is this solid enough?"_ Tom was grumbling after he finished speaking, something about not being a damn owl, it reminded Hermione of the time in 4th year.  
Dumbledore's eyes darkened with grief for what had happened to the girls parents but then placed a twinkling look in his eye once again.  
"Yes, that is very well. Seems we will have a small sorting ceremony for you in the headmasters office, seeing as you have been here already, lead the way..." Hermione nodded and stood from her chair still ignoring her translator though it was hard to not throw 'Avada Kedavra's' around like childs toys. Over the years Hermione came to loathe the head master for what he had done to the Trio while growing up; and more specifically Harry.  
The walk to Head Master Dippets office wasn't long. Tom was relived alittle bit for the girl saying he found her on the 7th floor instead of being in the chamber.   
Dumbledore mumbled the pass word, "Shrimp Pops". The stone began to move and twist upright to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore went of first, then Hermione, then Tom; who was getting a rather swell look at the rear of the new girl.   
Riddle decided he would turn on his charms later and do what he normally did with the newer girls, seduce them. Knocking on the Headmasters door, there was a scrambling inside before Dippit opened the door with a smile on his face. The smile brightened when he saw the young girl and then Tom.   
"Do come in, Please." The three filed inside the Headmasters office. It hadn't changed much but it was still odd seeing it this way when even Minevra left her office the way Dumbledore had it when Snape passed away.  
"Headmaster, I am here to speak to you about a very late transfer from the Beauxbatons." Dippet signalled for the 3 to sit down, Dumbledore stood, while Tom and Hermione sat down.   
"Oh yes, I was wondering what a unfamiliar face was doing here, and at this hour as well." While the headmaster was speaking Hermione was casting spells on herself grunting as she attempted to bring back her english. Tom simply sat there looking at her as if she had grown another head. The ex-present head master and the future ex-headmaster spoke for a few minutes before Dippit got up grabbing the sorting hat and stool.   
"Up you go m'lady" By the time the guys were finished chattering Hermione had managed to bring back her english to Tom's suprise. The petite wavy haired witch climbed ontop of the stool and waited for the Hat to be placed on her head. It barley even touched her head when the Sorter began to scream.  
"SO much hate!! Pent up RAGE! She possesses the qualities of all 4 houses! She will change it all... the entire world.... But only one house shall do for this one.. SLYTHERIN!" Hermione wanted to throw the hat down on the floor and stomp on it hopefully getting it to shut up... Perhaps the sorter was correct, she has been angry, Hermione had snapped at her friends over the summer more then usual.   
"Tom! My boy, please escort Miss Selwyn to the Heads Common room. From what I have heard she is an excellent candidate for the position since Olive had to leave the school." This was a shock to both Tom and Hermione, it came to mind really quickly about her classes. Testing out her english she spoke,  
"HeadMasster I wass wondering about my classsess... Lasst year I had 13 owlsss all Exceeding Expectations.. I would like to take Double Potions, Charms, DADA, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Magical Theory. That will be all." The amount of classes left all of the people but Hermione Shocked in the room. Tom was even gaping but quickly composed himself.   
"Riddle, I believe you were going to escort me to the common room?" He nodded before taking his leave with Hermione. 


	3. Anger Issues?  Or Horcrux issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-to-be-fiancee, Platinum blondes where ever she goes, even if 50 years back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting to move the chapters on faster, it is difficult, very difficult.   
> School started at 12:00 last night so I got a head start. Being homeschooled has it's perks, about a week ahead in classes already so YAY.

Mistake  
Part 3  
>_>_>_>_>_>_>_>_>  
As soon as Hermione stepped out of the Office with Tom she was bombarded by questions. They were not laced with hate and venom as Hermione had expected. It then hit her, she was dealing with Tom Riddle, not Voldemort.   
"What is it like in the future? Who are you fighting a war against? Who wins?" Hermione let a smile creep onto her face, though her newfound hate for the world this made Hermione somewhat... Gushy? She wanted to simply hug him and call him cute at his curiosity.. it was sickening. The witch took a second to go over his words, she was going to tell him the truth but not all.  
"It is like now, the clothes are different, the muggle world has gone a far way, though they are still arses'. The blood purity prejudices are the same though..." Hermione looked alittle sad for a second before continuing. "The answer to your next questions, He is.. was a terrible man, he looks snake like, no nose, scales, red eyes, his is what little kids have nightmares about.. He killed my best friends parents and many of my friends. I began fighting against him in my first year until my 6th year, then the final battle broke out, the head master was killed by a snake over this wand... But in the end it came down the him and my best friend Harry, the light side won." The young not so Voldemort grimaced at the description of his future self. Who wouldn't though.  
"If you know about what is going to happen, do my plans works?" Tom glanced over at the small girl walking beside him, her face looked pained as he asked the question.  
"There is much I can not tell you," Hermione looked down then back up at him "But no, they don't you were foiled by a mothers love for her son, you..you tu- I have already said to much." Tom sneered at the word 'love'. After a few minutes of walking in silence they made it to the heads common room. Tom spoke clear enough for Hermione to hear. "SlipKnot" Hermione rose and eyebrow at the name to get into the Common Room. Tom ushered Hermione in and up the small set of stairs before him.  
The room was dark, green tinted from the Slytherin Green fire. It looked like the better version of the Slytherin common room. Hermione was apparently pretending to be a guppy, gaping at the room, before the war she would have sneered at the colors, but she came to find them comforting.   
"Your design colors?" Tom nodded before walking to the small kitchen that came along with the common room.  
"I like it, before the war I would have changed the colors as fast as I could due to my old house but, I seem to find them comforting.."  
"What was your old house?" Tom repeated a Mantra in his head 'Please not Lions!'  
"I was deemed fit for RavenClaw, but at that time I begged the sorting hat for Gryffindor. I came to realize I made a grave mistake." The sneer once again appeared on Tom's face. Hermione sat down on the black leather couch pulling her bag off of her shoulder, she began searching it. After the war Hermione began to create a stronger extension charm to make it larger inside. After contemplating 50 years from now if she should buy a specialized trunk that when enlargened, it opened up to look like books and stuff but when the illusional charm was removed it was stairs down to a muggle like safe door.   
Behind the door was a sitting room, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a library, kitchen, and study. It was excessive but it would have been much more helpful when her and the boys were on the run.  
Hermione pulled out the Salazar Locket that was now worthless and had no power coming off of it. Sighing she cast spells on it trying her hardest to return it to it's original glory. Tom meandered to his room up the stairs and across the hall from her. Hermione spent about 30 minutes fixing the locket, once finished it was strung around her neck.   
When she began searching the rest of the bag she found the other encased horcrux's, Hemione simply frowned but opened the case pulling the ring Gaunt out. 'Mione was determined not to think about all that has happened today by busying herself with fixing the old Horcrux ring. Finally Hermione traveled up to her room tiredly, opening her door to her new room she sneered at the Gryffindor colors left behind from Olive Hornbey. She spent her time changing colors, cleaning everything then finally collapsed onto her bed unsure as to what time it is. Hermione's mind replayed everything that has happened and she ended up crying herself to sleep.  
When Tom got up to his room he had much to think about, this girl was, interesting but it wasn't really his nature to.. think about girls twice. When they got into a conversation about the future all the plans of seduction went out the window.. for now. This girl was something different, she wasn't swooning over him like the other girls. The others were submissive in public, not her, she showed that she had fire right away. The amount of classes the girl was taking was simply disturbing. Tom's mind went through the things she could use to get to them all. Was that what she stuffed into her bag the first time they seen each other? A time turner?   
Was that how she got here? There were so many questions he wanted to ask Hermione, she was a mystery and there was one type of book Tom could not resist, a mystery novel. 'Oh wonderful now your comparing her to a damn novel... get it together you fool!' The voice inside Toms head screamed at him, the voice was correct. Tom simply wanted to act as if nothing had happened and this girl simply lived across the hall from him and went to the same school. That was going to be harder then he wanted.   
Riddle took a shower before climbing into bed, his mind still racing. Eventually, after tossing and turning he took half a sleeping potion to go to sleep. The next day was the first meeting between prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. This would be interesting.  
The next morning Hermione was woken by her muggle alarm she brought out of her trunk. She picked it up and threw it across the room with a groan, she didn't place silencing charms on her room last night. It was a matter of seconds before there was a knock on the door.  
"Selwyn, you alright in there?" Hermione groaned sleepily in response. "Alright then, I will wait till you get dressed. I have some people I'd like to introduce you to." Hermione grunted in response before speaking. "Ya ya.. I'll be down in 10" Tom Riddle was checking in on Hermione Gr- Selwyn.. how odd..  
Hermione rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a groan. Slowly she gathered her wits, getting up from the Slytherin Green carpet. 'Mione walked to her trunk, opening it she stepped inside and walked down the stairs to the muggle vault like door. She began to unlock the wards, after every ward was unlocked there was a click in the door. Once open Hermione stepped inside and glanced at the picture of her Ex-boyfriend on the sitting room table.   
It still hurt, every thought about him was hard. If he was not forced to marry they would be engaged to be married. He was going to ask her over diner at her favorite muggle restaurant, that was interrupted by his father. But that was about a month after the war, Hermione moved on the best she could. No one approved of their relationship, but did that phase them.. No, not until his father threatened to remove him from the family. The couple came to an agreement, he was to marry who is father had chosen for him.   
After her painful small flashback of that dreadful evening, Hermione went to her wardrobe and picked out her old Gryffindor robes and transfigured them into Slytherin robes. Hermione was dressed and he hair was brushed within 5 minutes. Hermione opened her jewelry box and pulled out the silver engagement band, snake mouths holding the large Slytherin green Diamond in place. 'Mione sighed and slipped it on the opposite finger of the ring finger. The now restored Gaunt ring was on her left middle finger while her old engagement ring was on her right ring finger.   
Setting the wards back up Hermione climbed from her trunk to be met by a Tom looking at a picture of her and her ex-to-be-fiancee that was on her bed side. For some reason Tom felt a sharp pang of jealousy that he quickly shoved down. He had called out for Hermione a few times but didn't get a response, so he simply meandered on in to be met by pictures around the room of Selwyn and a Platinum Blonde that resembled Abraxas Malfoy, minus the long hair. When he turned around he seen her trunk top open up at the end of her bed and Hermione climb out.   
His eyebrow rose in question, when the petite witch in a mid thigh length skirt, open robe, and short sleeved button up shirt on, with nee high socks and black kitten heels on. Had noticed Tom she nearly hexed him, Riddle was laughing at Hermione as her hand was over her heart trying to calm down the shock.  
"Do that again Riddle! I dare you! Unforgivables will be thrown your way you bloody git!" There was rage flowing off the girl but Tom couldn't help but to not take the threats seriously. Eventually Riddle calmed his irregular laughing, Hermione was surprised the laugh was not evil, it was manly, deep throated, and powerful enough to send odd shivers down her spine.  
"Fine! But come when I call next time."  
"Do I look like a dog to you? Hermione Selwyn does not come on call, I am not like the other girls in this era. Now put my picture down!" Tom grunted in response before setting the moving picture down. In it, Hermione was dancing with the Platinum blonde infront of the black lake, leaves were falling around them as both seemed to not have a care in the world. More jealousy had erupted, once again shoving the jealousy along with the picture.  
"Thank you. Now lead the way." Both left the common room and started their walk down the stairs, it was still rather dim out, people would begin to file out of the common rooms soon. Once to the great hall, Tom looked down at the obviously nervous witch. Something small inside of him wanted to reassure Selwyn that it was okay, but a bigger part wanted to forget her.   
Tom pushed the Great Hall doors open, there weren't many people, about 12-20 at each table. The girls at each table seemed to size Hermione up as she walked beside Tom towards the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up at Tom then spoke.  
"Are these people you desire to introduce me to trustable?" Tom made a face before responding.  
"Most yes, Goyle, Ccrabbe, Rosier, Abbott, Bulstrode, and Green Grass can NOT be trusted. Lestrange, Malfoy-" Hermione almost froze in her spot, Malfoy, what was she thinking of course Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy was alive in this era. "-Nott, Rowle, Travers, Black, and Yaxley can be trusted, but if you were to tell them about your, issue.... make sure they take a wizards oath as well." By the time Tom finished speaking they were at their places. Hermione was intent on listening that she didn't even realize the eyes on her and Tom. Legit everyone was watching. Some you could consider owls with the way they turned their heads.  
When Hermione looked at the table her heart stopped, or atleast she thought it did. There sat Abraxas Malfoy, he looked so much like Draco that she wanted to hold him and cry into his arms. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself.   
Tom pushed Black and Malfoy apart further to make room for Hermione. Tom took his spot next to Black, Hermione slowly lowered herself into the spot next to Malfoy. Tom put up his facade of hard and rough, speaking.  
"Goyle, Ccrabbe, Rosier, Abbott, Bulstrode, and Green Grass... Leave us!" The people scattered faster then one could say Quiddich. "Good now, This is Hermione Selwyn. Slytherin Head Girl-"  
"I can handle my own introduction. Thank you very much Riddle. I was told you are the only ones I can trust... if grumbles over here can trust you then I guess I can. There are things I desire to tell you all, but I can until a wizards oath is taken by all of you. Whose first?!" All the men were shocked, not only had a GIRL speak when not spoken to, but she interrupted their lord and he let her get away with it. Not the mention the nickname.   
Abraxas stuck his wand out first. It wasn't long before they were all under a Wizards oath. Hermione made herself a plate of food, she didn't realize she was that hungry. After the boys chattered for a bit the questions came in.  
"Why the wizards oath?" Lestrange asked. Hermione smiled a Slytherin like smile.  
"You will see, I can't be going to Azkaban for meddling with time now can I? Nope!... Next Question, I already know what it is, predictable gits. I was born in 1979, I am part seer, not only do I know what if to happen to all of you, but I know every dirty secrets you all have, Except Malfoy, Draco kept his diary from me." All the guys were frozen, except Tom, he simply acted as if it was a normal day type of thing and kept eating. It took a second before the questions piled on. The one that stuck out was Abraxas' question.  
"How do I die? And will I have a family?" It warmed Hermione's heart, but also shattered it alittle knowing that he was worried about having a family, even if it was simply to carry on the line, it was amazing.  
"Dragon Pox, 1996 September 2nd... and you will have a family. Though I do not know your wife, she passed during child birth, to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius was a great father even through the hard times. Lucius was forced to marry Narcissia Black nee Malfoy. They gave birth to Dra-Draco Lucius M-Malfoy... He was forced to marry Astroria GreenGrass. They will give birth to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in 2006" Hermione's voice cracked as she spoke about Draco. It went un-noticed by all but Abraxas and Tom. Out of all the next questions that Abraxas could have asked he asked this,  
"How do you know Draco was forced to marry Astoria?" Hermione's sad look turned deadly within a second. Tom slowly scooted away from the witch, the hate and rage was hitting everyone within a 10 ft radius like a tsunami hitting shore.   
"Because! If Draco would not have been forced! I WOULD be ENGAGED you bloody IDIOT. One like yourself notices my voice cracking when I spoke about Draco and your response was 'How do you know he was forced?!' Someone who wasn't stuck up on their high horse would have asked 'Oh, dear are you okay. Would you like to drop the subject?' BUT NO, thats not what you do... As for the rest of you. Black, you will have a family, but die in Azkaban Nott Rowle and Travers! Rowle's line will continue as well as Notts but Travers, you will be sentanced to the Kiss in Azkaban! TOM! You bloody serpentine bastard... you will be killed May 2nd 1998 at age 71 on the battle field of Hogwarts. You will have a daughter but I can't make out who the wife is right now... all I know is curly hair. From what I have seen I suspect it is Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange, but I am unsure.." Hermione holds her head as she concentrates on making out who the mother is.  
"Anyway, there is my rant for today... I must apologize for my extreme bluntness. And Tom, one of my curls touched your shoulder.. its uh.. your shirt is on fire... I must be on my way now." Hermione glanced at Tom and the boys who were stunned, Abraxas seemed to be scared now, while Tom was simply putting the fire out on his blazer. Hermione got up and left the great hall awkwardly...


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is out of character, alot... but why? Is it simply due to the pent up anger from the war.. or is it something else? Who knows... Well I do.. But either way; DUN DUN DUNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:My father is getting out of jail on the 10th, Im not really excited but.. still he has a 5 month baby boy at home.. Little bastard. Anyway I hope you like thus chapter, I have been slacking on uploading, I still haven't even started the newest chapter. I am unsure how to carry it on. Let me know what you think I should do!

Mistake  
Part 4  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
After the great hall incident Hermione went to the Headmasters office and picked up her schedule, her normal classes were with Tom, Abraxas and Lestrange. When Hermione was free to do as she pleased during the summer, Minister Shacklebolt allowed her to use the Ministry Library, even allowing the restricted section. The Minister then was removing some spell books and darker books from the restricted section for even darker ones. After Kingsley had a debate with Hermione about her being able to keep those books, he gave in allowing her to take them home with her.  
Of course, 'Mione spent her free time reading in her trunk library. She found a certain book on how to control time in a certain room. She spent her summer perfecting the spell, if cast in a certain room, hours inside the room become minutes outside of it. Say one was to take a 5 hour nap, it would be only 5 minutes outside of the room. When Hermione learned about the spell, it wasn't completed because the creator died from Dragon Pox. 'Mione finished the spell and her career options got more difficult after that.   
She loved potions with a passion, transfiguration was a key part of her life and fun to meddle with, creating charms was entertaining when she was down. Hermione did not want to simply have one career option she wanted multiple.   
Classes started in an hour at 9:00, Hermione decided to perform her Head Duties during this hour. While walking around Hermione let her mind wander off, the main issue; her attitude, she was very angry before the 'incident' but not this bad. It then reminded Hermione of when she had to wear the locket around her neck while on the run. Could there have been a part of Voldemort's soul left inside of it but not enough to keep him alive? The questions filtered through Hermione's head as she returned to the Heads Common Room.   
When she stepped inside and walked up the stairs Tom was sitting on the couch wearing... Glasses! People would pay to see the Dark Lord wearing glasses... Wow! When the portrait swung open Tom knew that Selwyn was back in the Common Room, he looked up from his book to see a stunned face. Hermione opened her mouth then closed it, repeating the action a few times.   
"Last time I checked you are not a fish Selwyn, spit it out." Tom was blunt with him words.  
"Glasses?! I have read many things about you from this era, and no one in all the journals I have ever read has mentions glasses. People from my time would pay to see this." Hermione struggled to keep a straight face and not giggle. For a second Tom was angry thinking she was making fun of him then alittle hurt. It didn't go un-noticed by Hermione.  
"No no no, I don't mean it in a rude way. It is just interesting. And kinda... um cute." Hermione was stunned by her words, did she just think he was cute.. Her inner voice spoke, _"Who wouldn't think it was cute, seriously! Look at him woman!"_ Tom wasn't really affected by the words though they made his heart act off, flutter even? ' _FOCUS TOM!'_ Hermione had her hands infront of her clasped together, she was twirling a ring, it looked like-   
"Where did you get that ring Selwyn?!" Hermiones inner voice screeched like a dying dinosaur 'RUN!' And that is what she did. Hermione squeaked and took off up the stairs towards her room with Tom not far behind. Slamming her door shut applying a weak ward, it would not last long but long enough for her to get into her trunk.  
Tom was working on the ward as Hermione was unlocking her own. Her trunk door was closed but not locked. Right as Hermione got her vault like door open Tom flung the top to her trunk open. Right before Hermione closed the door behind her she called out.  
"7 Dirty secrets Tom, I wear 2 all the time and one on special ocassions." Hermione was referring to the locket and ring, then the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Slamming the door the wards went back up as quickly as they came down. Mione cast a time spell "Arresto Timentium". Tom was standing at the top of the stairs on the outside of the door looking confused, angry and curious. A very dangerous combination for Tom. Classes started in 20 minutes, perhaps Tom could wait her out.  
Hermione took a deep breathe then looked around at the Slytherin like sitting room. Standing there for a few minutes she finally moved to her room and packed her book bag, opening her safe that contained the other old Horcrux's she pulled out the time turner she used in 3rd year. When Hermione was looking through the books at the Ministry Library she found a few on Time Turners. After days of reading she found a spell that would keep the effects of a time turner to a minimum meaning her body would not age as fast as it had then.   
There was no banging on the door as Hermione had expected, no, it was silent. Which was of course suspicious. Hermione moved around the rooms collecting the correct books, the maraurder map and the invisibility cloak from the top shelf of Harry's room in the closet. Stuffing them into her extended book pack, she made for the door, wand at ready. She was prepared to deal with a angry Tom Riddle. Slowly she began to unlock the door.   
Tom was sitting at the top of the stair calmly waiting. The questions flittering through his head at rapid speed. His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of the door. Slowly it creaked open, Hermione peeked her head through giving Tom the most innocent look she could muster. That innocent look softened Tom's heart. Internally cursing himself he stood up and rose an eyebrow. The violet eyed male cleared his throat.  
"Where did you get my ring? And what did '7 dirty secrets mean?" Hermione decided to become a steel cage, lying and telling the truth on the answer.  
"I found them, and 7 dirty secrets means exactly what you think it means. Now excuse me I have to get to class." Hermione pushed past Tom but grabbed the back of his collar pulling him along. There was no way she would leave him in this bloody room alone. Grunting and grumbling as the petite witch pushed him out her door. While on the inside Hermione began to cast quick but strong wards against anyone who doesn't have her permission. It took maybe 2 minutes before she came out to see Tom still standing there twirling his ring.   
Selwyn walked on past him keeping her expression blank. They walked side by side to Charms, thanks to Dumbledore and Dippet the teachers know Mione is using a time turner for her classes. The teacher shoved Tom and Hermione together as partners, the class went well, both Tom and Hermione ignored each other as much as possible. When class was over Tom attempted to follow her, but wasn't able to due to double potions.   
Hermione ran off to the RoR, she had Alchemy next. Spinning the turner she was watched everything around her still unchanging. Stepping from the RoR she made her way to Alchemy. After that class was over she walked to Magical Theory. Taking her place in class till it was over then making her way to a dark corner then went back 10 minutes before potions. She watched as everything went quickly around the halls. Walking her way down to Double Potions she waited a few minutes then went in after class was released. Thankfully back in time the classes were a year behind from 50 years from now.  
Hermione managed to get her petite hands on Severus' advanced potions book for this class year. Mione watched Tom walk in, she smirked at the look he gave her. Horance was practically bouncing around the classroom. He met with Tom then pointed me out and told him to sit by me in the front of the class. Once Slughorn turned his back Tom sneered at the old man then walked over to Mione.  
"Haven't you meddled with time enough Selwyn?" Hermione acted as if she thought about it for a second, placing her index finger on her chin and pursing her lips.  
"Nope, I guess not." Tom grumbled and sat down beside Hermione, pulling out his book he glanced at the book she was reading. It was filled with scribbles so he paid no attention. Class started, Slughorn began to rant and Hermione rolled her eyes. Finally the potion they were to brew was reveled. Just like in the future, Draught of the Living dead for liquid luck. Ohh how things don't change.  
Tom was always the closest to perfect when he brewed the potion that the Luck went to him every year. Selwyn didn't stand a chance, or so he thought. Hermione got all the correct ingredients, setting them up the way that was neat for her. And so she began.  
Adding in the Infusion of Worm wood, then the powder of Asphodel, stirring it only once counter clockwise. Then Tom spoke up as his noticed her 'mistake'  
"Your supposed to stir it twice Selwyn, your gonna blow us all up." Hermione snorted in response and continued her potion adding in the sloth brain. Hermione picked up the silver dagger and placed the Aopophorous Beans on their side one by one crushing them and releasing the juices, adding 13 instead of 12. Tom was watching suspiciously from his spot. Hermione the stirred it a final 7 times anti-clockwise. Bottling her potion while everyone else including Tom were still attempting to murder the jumping beans.   
Hermione smirked and glanced at Tom, walking behind him she got on her tip toes and spoke into his ear softly.  
"You should have stirred once clockwise, and crush the beans not slice em, add 13 instead of 12. Potions is my strong suite." To Riddle her voice when soft was angelic, it sent shivers down his spine and a throb down to his crotch. Hermione moved on, walking up to SlugHorn she placed the potion infront of him. Slughorn rose and eyebrow the pulled out a small bug from a jar and placed it in a pea tree dish that muggles use and tested it. Her Prof. Beamed happily. She ignored him and walked to the potions closet finding the WiggenWeld on the top shelf where Snape kept his.   
Leaving the small room she walked back, all eyes were on her as she extracted a small drop of Wiggenweld and dropped it onto the bug bringing it back from its sleep like death. Horance was clapping and congratulating her, which she ignored as she turned after collecting the liquid luck. Her eyes beamed with a look that said 'Beat that!'. Her look was not pointed towards Tom, but to everyone else with a scowl.  
Tom finished next, everyone slowly finished after. Hermione sat there reading, not bothering to work on her homework since it won't take to long with the time spell. After making Draught of the Living Dead, the people who stayed for double potions, Tom and Hermione included, worked on re-stocking the potions that were needed for the intermarry along with the potions closet. All while being explained as to what everything is.   
It was rather annoying to Hermione, Slughorn was playing match maker with Tom and Her. It was her 6th year all over again, minus her 'emo' Draco attached to her side everywhere she went. Even though everyone knew the Gryffindor princess and Slytherin Prince were together, it seemed as if Horance was left from the loop. He paired them together, invited both to the Slug Club parties, he simply made it easier for Hermione to fall deeper in love with him.  
That life was no more.. out of all the books Hermione was able to read while at the ministry. She was not able to find much on time travel, there was one spell that was used many years before the 1900's that sent someone back in time, but wasn't able to bring them back. After Hermione's mind wove it's way in and around that last night, she decided to attempt to accept it...


	5. Part 5: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually a little hyped to peck out the next chapter. I have a desire to start it, BUT.. I have a 2 page paper to write for schooling.. Meh. And there is a spider on my ceiling.. so that just tops it off. But either way, I hope you all like thus chapter, I am hoping to update a little sooner perhaps.. Hell if I know anymore. I experienced a writers block before starting thus chapter. Like I had no idea as to what I should have wrote about, once I started, it just fell from the tips of my fingers.

Mistake  
Part 5  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
"Draco..." She shifted back and forth from foot to foot as he paced a hole in the floor infront of her.  
"Yes Kitten? Speak to me please!" She didn't answer, simply stood there with her head bowed attempting to hide the tears leaking from her honey sweet brown eyes.  
"Please Hermione! I-I can't tell what is going through that beautiful head of yours when you look down kitten." Draco hooked his pale finger under the chin of his lover pulling it up. Their eyes connected, it felt as if the currect problems simply melted away from their minds.  
"Speak my kitten, I need to know what you think.." She sniffled a few times before leaning into his broad chest, Draco wasn't tough and burley, he was soft but hard, lean but muscular. This man standing before her was the love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with, but he was about to be taken from her.  
"I don't support it, I mean how can anyone support the love of their life marrying another person. But, you need to do it, I can move on...I Promise"  
BEEP  
Beep  
BEEP  
Hermione jolted from her dream at the annoying beeping of her muggle clock. Groggily she reached over tapping several spots on the nightstand beside her bed before she found it. Picking it up she used all her sleepy strength and chucked it across the room, shutting it up.  
Rolling over with a groan she hit the floor like every morning. It gave her a jolt, the feeling of falling was all she needed every morning to get started. It had been about 4 weeks, since that day in potions, about 4 weeks since she had arrived in what used to be home. There was about a week till the next Hogsmeed trip but she decided to head there this weekend since she didn't need permission.  
Tom and Hermione didn't speak much, only during the weekly prefect meeting, occasionally a few words exchanged during classes they had together. The more Tom tried to engage in conversation the more Hermione distanced herself. It hurt, those final words she spoke to Draco before running out of the manor. _'I can move on...I Promise'_ Could she really? How could she move on from that happiness they had.  
Hermione moved from the floor and went to the bathroom looking in the mirror. Over the years her hair was tamed slightly, her body filled out in the correct places after she gained weight from the significant amount she lost on the run. Hermione sighed, the red streaks from her tears evident on her cheeks. The area around her eyes looked inflamed from all the droplets of salty water shed from her dream.  
Taming her curls with a brush, Hermione got ready for the day. Tom had been bugging her more and more, no doubt today would be worse then the day before.  
=-=-=-=  
Hermione was on her way out of the Head's common room when a arm was placed on her shoulder.  
"Your avoiding me Selwyn, care to explain why?" Tom's silky voice behind the petite witch. The touch on her shoulder caused a slight unconscious shudder, Hermione gulped softly before turning to be met by the deep purple eyes of Tom Riddle.  
"No particular reason." Hermione stated in a mater of factly tone.  
"That is a lie Selwyn, we both know it now spill it." Tom's amusement was evident in his tone, the fact that she tried to lie to him was rather adorable. He could see right through it.  
"If I said i was busy would you believe me?" Tom shook his head. Mione groaned in response, it was hard to think while he still had a hand on her. She attempted to shrug it off, it worked but his hand presumed its spot on her shoulder once more with a tighter grip.  
"Studies? Head duties? Any of these filling your need for information as to why I am avoiding you?" Hermione attempted to pull away, the grip tightened and began to back her against the wall. Hermione began to panic, it felt as if these days she didn't really need a good reason as to why she should panic.  
"The truth Selwyn." "Fine!" Hermione snapped, she let what she felt flow from her pink lips.  
"When ever your around... I get flustered, you do something to me I haven't felt in a very long while, last time I felt that I was hurt, I'm avoiding you because I'm avoiding that feeling the brings back memories. Simple as that, now that you kn-" Hermione was cut off as she was shoved against the wall, a set of lips crashed down onto hers, they were like silky velvet, at first Hermione tensed up but slowly gave into the soft but rough kisses she was receiving. There were sparks, like a series of fireworks going off around them. Every touch from Riddle was like a firecracker, it felt amazing.  
Slowly, Tom pulled away from his menstruation's on Selwyn's mouth and slowly opened his eyes to be met by heavy lidded sweet chocolate honey brown ones. They looked as if they had stars from within them, the whole universe was being held captive in the eyes of one time traveler. Tom cleared his throat, before he could get a word out the girl in front of him, she spoke softly.  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeed with me.. I was erm.. I was happily interrupted on my way." Tom smiled, genuinely, his white teeth were rather blinding, that smile seemed to make Hermione melt.  
"What happened to avoiding me Selwyn? Or is that conversation forgotten about?" Coming about her wits alittle more she smirked.  
"Its on the back burner for now, not forgotten." Tom let out a soft laugh and stepped back offering her his arm. "A'right then, lead the way Selwyn." Hermione locked arms with the future dark lord and left for Hogsmeed. The kiss all **BUT** forgotten.  
=-=-=-=  
The two visited all the bookstores that were in Hogsmeed, collecting about 10 books each. It was amazing to talk to someone on the same intellectual level as herself. Hermione knew Tom was smart from the the journals she had read about him. But he was smarter then her on some subjects, her more then him on others. The whole day never seemed to get boring, if in silence they were reading comfortably in the three broom sticks.  
Hermione spoke about the future, muggle technology, though Tom didn't like muggles, he was astonished by their accomplishments. Magical theory was a popular subject in between the two, both had things the other didn't know so it was always educational and seemed as if it would never end. But it did, it was about 7 when both began to walk back, arm in arm. Hermione managed to get Tom to open up a little bit more, Tom managed the same with her.  
They balanced each other out, though neither had a desire to speak about it yet. They both knew it. Hermione talked about her parents, how she missed them and so on, she eventually broke down, Tom didn't know what to do, he simply slid a piece of chocolate in front of her. Hermione took that as a gesture of comfort, and it indeed was. No wizard was good with a crying witch, same with muggles.  
Neither had patrol tonight so when they got back to the common room, it was hot chocolate and comfortable reading for the both. The night was over, both fell asleep on opposite ends of the couch, it didn't stay that way for long, both tipped over, by 3 in the morning they were cuddling, Tom wrapped around Hermione like a vine and Hermione's face nuzzled into his chest. Blissfully unaware of the comfortable position they were both in.  
=-=-=-=  
Tom woke up first, he felt a warm body pressed against him. He was confused, slowly his mind reran what happened last night, he remembered Selwyn passing out before him, he must not have been long after her. The logical part of his brain was telling him to get up and leave her there, the other side was not wanting to move, wanting to let the petite witch sleep forever and not move.  
Hermione was in the same situation about 2 minutes later when she woke. She was confused, then she didn't know what to do. Riddle's leg was thrown over hers, rooting her in place, and his arm was wraped around her center holding her tightly to his body. She was so comfortable it was uncomfortable, her mind froze for a second. _'Did I just spend a night cuddling with young Lord Voldemort?!"_ Another voice piped in _"No! you spent the night cuddling with Tom Riddle, a meer boy, not a snake like... thing'_ Hermione's mind argued with its self for a few minutes.  
After about 10 minutes of laying still and not moving Hermione decided to speak and see if he was awake. Softly, her voice came to Tom's ears like the voice of a angel, it was scary, how ones voice could be so lovely.  
"R-Riddle? Are you awake?" Tom couldn't help but to smile alittle.  
"Yes, I'm awake, how long have you been up?" Neither moved from the position they lay in.  
"It feels like a long time, but perhaps no more then 10 minutes.. I didn't want to wake you. How long have you been up?" The witch still speaking in a soft but sleepy tone.  
"About 15 as a rough estimation." Both seemed to avoid the fact that Hermione was a tree branch to him as he is the snake, wrapped tightly around her.  
"How about some breakfast?" Hermione asked calmly though her heart was beating as fast as a humming birds wings could flap. Figuratively of course.  
Tom's stomach grumbled in response causing Hermione to giggle softly. It was such a lovely sound, her giggle sounded as if one of a meer child's, but also sounded as though it belonged to a woman of grace. Tom wasn't one for feelings, he always attempted to dig a hole and bury them, covering the feelings in hate and anger. This girl seemed to be digging them out and discarding the other contents that lay within the hole. His hate, anger, death wishes upon people, and lies.  
"Um, okay, sounds nice." Neither moved.  
"Riddle.." He hummed in response.  
"In order for me to make breakfast.. we need to unwrap ourselves." Tom once again hummed in response. He had no desire to let the witch move from the crook of his body. Both remained in the same spots, until a nock on the portrait rang through the common room. Hermione groaned in a unlady like manner. Tom grunted in response, it seemed to be his only terms of response lately.  
The portrait began yelling, it swung open, Hermione attempted to move but Tom's grip tightened. Not releasing her. It felt as if someone slipped him a love potion, the warmth of her body was trying to leave, somehthing deep inside didn't want that. It felt as if he wanted to keep the girl in his arms for the rest of eternity.  
He was aware that someone was walking up the small set of steps into the common room. Tom knew who it was, though Hermione didn't. Abraxas Malfoy. He was going to stop by this morning, they had a few things to discus about Tom's plans. Seeing as he was Tom's right hand man, he spoke to Abraxas on a personal level at times. This was going to be one of them.  
Hermione ceased her struggle and just melted into the grasp of Riddle. She was feeling the same thing Tom was. The feeling of never wanting to let go, and or be let go, a feeling of peace was softly rolling over her like small waves on a beach. The pure bliss on that feeling was interrupted by the clearing of ones throat.  
She slowly opened her eyes to be met by gray ones that reminded her of Draco. It all came crashing down, though the eyes of Abraxas Malfoy were not accusing, they still held the pas- _'No Hermione! You promised him to attempt to move on, just because you were cuddling with the handsome Tom Riddle, doesn't mean you are harming Draco in anyway! GET OVER YOURSELF!"_ So she did, holding back the urge to cry and leap for Abraxas' arms, who looked to be a long haired Draco. Hermione stayed where she was.  
Tom looked up at the young Malfoy with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes?" Tom drawled calmly with a hint of agitation that he was being interrupted. Of what he was agitated about besides that, he had no clue, but it was there.  
"I came to discuss.... certain things." Abraxas responded in the normal smooth silky velvet like voice. Hermione grumbled, now the agitation was wrapping its self around her as well. It seemed as if she was feeling the same thing as Tom, at all times. When she was in potions class the first day, Tom was aggravated at the bean that was more difficult then the other to cut. She felt the same thing though she wasn't aggravated. Something was going on here though she didn't know what.  
Abraxas took a careful step back away from the entwined pair on the couch. The annoyance was rolling off the pair. Slowly Tom began to unwind himself from the small witch the fit perfectly in his arms. She grunted in response, once Tom was unwrapped from her. Hermione took the chance to roll off the couch for her morning jolt. It worked. Though Abraxas was confused and Tom just simply ignored it due to the fact he could hear her hit the ground every morning when she rolls from bed.  
Hermione meandered up to her room leaving the boys to talk. She did her morning routine. When she came down they were in a hushed conversation. Ignoring them she began to make brunch, it seems they both slept in when she glanced at the clock.  
"Malfoy! Did you eat?" If she had to, she was going to pull a card from the Mama Weasley books.  
"Umm, yes.." Abraxas was on the receiving end of a death glare from Tom when Hermione Selwyn asked if he had ate. Though he didn't, he knew that look on Tom's face.  
"You sound unsure, Riddle! Stop threatening the damned blonde with that look." Though Hermione had her back turned she knew what was happening and the exact looks they had on their faces. Tom grunted in response and kept the look plastered on his face.  
"Stubborn bastards." Hermione mumbled and continued making Molly's famous loaded omelet's. Just the simply things, like cooking a meal she once ate at the burrow on a cold winter morning was enough to warm her heart.  
Both the boys heard her mumble and laughed softly to them selves. Tom and Abraxas wrapped up what they were talking about, Malfoy left with out another word. Both Tom and Hermione ate in silence after the compliments Tom gave her about the omelet. She felt special, who wouldn't being complimented by a future dark lord who kills many yo- ...Perhaps she shouldn't feel special.  
Hermione was thinking over why she seemed to feel what Riddle felt. It then brought her back to Harry, ohh Harry. When Harry began to get visions, he said he could feel what Voldemort was feeling. The pain, the annoyance and the things that came along with it. Though many believed the Dark Lord could not feel anything, he could, but never could he feel love. Atleast that is what Harry said. Harry said it felt as if Voldemort never had any feeling of someone caring, no one loving him. He said that since he felt as if no one loved him or cared, he placed it as a weakness, never allowing himself to feel anything besides pain, hate, anger, and generally every other feeling that fell into those 3 categories.  
The more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized that what turned him cold, was more then likely. Was the lack of love. The lack of feeling as if anyone cared. Perhaps that is why Hermione was cranky, she was perhaps connected to Tom, which made her feel as if no one cared to look for her, no one cared to think she was trapped in time... But she was wrong, oh was Hermione wrong. Back in her time, a platinum blonde was reaping havoc to get his 'know-it-all' back....


	6. Duels and Drunken Professors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos you twat waffles! You don't have a limited amount so get to kudo-ing and leaving reviews! I need to know if I'm still a shit writer in your eyes.  
> UPDATE: I believe I'm still a shite writer!  
> Anyway this chapter is longer, I hope you all like it and don't murder me yet.

 

**_Mistake  
Part 6  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
(4 Weeks earlier, but 50 years later)  
_**"Hermione? Are you in there?" The boy-who-lived called out from behind Hermione's door to her room. Ron was standing beside him with a bored look on his face.  
"Come on Harry, she is probably in the trunk." The red head tugged at Harry's arm. Neither wanted to be there when Malfoy got back from supper. Hermione hadn't been out of her room in about 5 hours. Ever since she stormed out of the Great Hall after telling them off.   
"Hermione?! Please?" Harry yelled.  
"What did you two fools to piss her off this time?" The blonde spoke from behind them, Harry and Ron whipped their wands out and turned on a dime.  
"Shouldn't you be with your wife Malfoy?!" Harry spat out. Draco physically winced at that. Before being forced to marry, Harry, Ron, and Draco were on good terms. That came to a screeching halt when Hermione told them about it while crying and eating chocolate ice cream.   
"You both know I didn't want to be married to Astoria. Again, what did you do?" Draco spoke, attempting to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
"You seen what happened in the great hall. She hasn't been out in 5 hours." Harry spoke with alittle venom laced within his words.  
Draco shoved both boys out of the way and quickly unlocked her wards. Opening the door there was a wave of magic the pummeled out of the room and hit Harry and Ron, shoving them back against the wall. Slowly stepping inside, the blonde knew something was seriously wrong. Her trunk was there, but her beaded bag, (which she never left without, even if meandering into her trunk for a minute) was sitting on her bed calmly.   
Harry knew this type of magic and couldn't put his finger on the type. Ron was nocked out cold and seemed like he would be for awhile. Taking the chance, Harry scrambled to his feet and walked inside the heads room. Inside, Draco was holding a picture of himself and Hermione in the snow on the grounds of Hogwarts. In the picture they were holding hands and leaning on each other smiling. They convinced Collin Crevery's younger brother to follow them around for the day for pictures. Hermione helped many of the others after the war who were having issues with depression. The small witch always made a big impact on the people and things around her.   
Setting the photo down, ignoring Potterhead; he walked to the trunk. Opening it up he removed the glamour charm that was covering it and then descend the stairs. Harry was searching through Hermione's beaded bag, if the opening was bigger he could have crawled inside and fit comfortably. Almost everything was there. All but one Horcrux was there. The locket.   
Harry followed Draco down minutes later, the blonde was sitting on the couch looking around. Hurt in his eyes. Harry silently walked through the rooms searching for the old horcrux. Looking in the safe his heart stopped.  
"Malfoy! Go grab Mione's beaded bag!"  
"Why ca-" They began to argue "Just get the bloody bag." The young Malfoy grumbled and walked up the stairs stomping on his way up. A few minutes leter he found Potter pacing the room that was now looked like a disaster area. The boy-who-lived snatched the bag from Draco's clutches and began dumping everything on the floor. Not bothering with being neat.   
Once emptied, which took about 10 minutes Harry began to look through the contents more thoroughly. Draco walked around, going to Hermione's room and laying down letting his mind wander. She wasn't here, she wasn't in the school, and Harry seemed to be loosing his mind. Just then Harry rushed into the room raising an eyebrow at the blonde holding his best friends pillow to his nose.  
"The shove of magic when you opened the door, I know what it had to be from." Harry spoke quickly. Draco shot up still holding the pillow.  
"What?! Speak Potter!"   
"A old horcrux is missing, it was the locket. And the time turner. She never leaves without her bag, and the Horcrux is always on a shelf or in her bag. The turner is always in her bag or in the safe. It is in neither and the horcrux isn't on a shelf or in her bag." Harry had to take a few breaths before continuing   
"In third year Hermione and I used the same time turner to save Sirius and buck beak. When you use the turner, there is a sense of magic that washes over you. I had trouble pin pointing as to what it was at first but.. She has gone back in time, there was the same feeling when around the horcrux. The feeling of turner magic washing over you" Harry glanced behind Malfoy, his eyes widened. Draco was frozen as it was. Horcrux, time turner   
Harry pushed past Malfoy to the broken Horcrux case laying on the floor.   
"Bloody Hell!"   
"What now?" Draco responded to Harry's practical scream.  
"The Horcrux, the case, Horcrux gone case shattered."  
"How far back could she have gone?"  
"Normally the most one could go back is 3 weeks. She could create a paradox.. even 3 weeks back."   
"My grandfather used to talk about this girl th- No.. FUCK!" Draco cursed and sprinted from the bedroom and out of the case to the floo screaming 'Head Mistress' office'  
He stepped through still holding the pillow, not caring. Mcgonagall practically jumped from her skin as the floo opened up and the young Malfoy not only stepped out holding a pillow but had a look of serious distress on his face.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  
"I need permissoin to leave for the Malfoy Manor. Hermione's missing, Harry will fill you in." As if on cue Harry tumbled from the floo. "Please?" Minevra nodded quickly, he turned on a dime and back into the floo calling out "Malfoy Manor"   
While Harry was filling in Minevra, Draco was reading one of his grandfather Abraxas' diary. He found a entry about a girl named 'Hermione Selwyn'. **** __  


**_October 1rst 1943,_**  
 ** _Walked to the heads common room this morning to find something no would would ever imagine. My lord was on the couch wrapped around the Slytherin Head Girl. He wasn't shagging her as one would expect when you say 'wrapped around a girl'. He was... cuddling. The Dark Lord was cuddling. After they... unwrapped themselves and Selwyn left we talked. He said there was something about this girl that was drawing him in, as if a magnet. He said despite the moves of other girls, he only wanted this girl. Hermione Selwyn, a brown haired book worm._**  
 ** _It is weird, we are all keeping a close eye on the girl. As written on September 2nd, she is said to be a time travler._**  
=-=-  
That was all Draco had to read before blowing a few things to ash and grabbing his fathers time turner. Leaving the Manor with the journal and the turner back to the Head Mistress' office.  
Harry was trying to calm the older witch down. She was raging on about why Hermione shouldn't have kept the Horcrux's. Finally she calmed down, she was still fuming though. Malfoy returned about an hour later, holding a diary and a turner. He stormed into Minevra's rooms where they were and sat down on the couch not speaking, but contemplating how he could get to Hermione. Finally Potter spoke.  
"What did you find?" Minevra was sipping a cup of tea, Harry may have slipped some calming potion into her cup.  
"What year she is and who Hermione has been spooning..." Draco sneered in hate for the head boy back then. Harry looked at Malfoy as if he had grown another head.  
"Year?! Spooning?!" Harry shouted, Minevra was in her own blissful world, oblivious as to what is going on around her. Perhaps Harry gave the old witch to much calming potion.  
"Yes Potterhead, Year, and Spooning. Are you aware of Tom Riddle? Head Boy in 1943?"  
"Why are you asking about young Voldem-"  
"Just answer the bloody question Potter!" Harry jumped alittle at his voice level.  
"Yes, I do know who he is and alot about him."  
"Good, Hermione is spooning the future Dark Lord in the year 1943. Apparently she wasn't lying when she said she would move on..." A snore came from the passed out Head Mistress in the next chair over. Harry scowled at the blonde who seemed to be turning everything into a pity fest for himself.  
"Stop whining, now we need to figure out how to get her back to our own time.."  
 ** _=-=-=(50 years earlier and 5 weeks later)=-=-=_**  
Professor Slughorn was beaming brighter then Lumos Maxima. He was going to invite Miss Selwyn to his club. He had a empty seat at the table since someone dropped out and moved. His class with Miss Selwyn could NOT come sooner in his eyes.  
 ** _-=-=-_**  
The more Hermione attempted to avoid Riddle, the more time she ended up spending with him. Slughorn noticed and was brighter then the sun about it. It seemed to be a matter of days before he was asking her to join the Slug club. She would of course accept, though she didn't admit it, she enjoyed slug club, besides the almost forced kiss by McLaggin.  
Like always, she was correct.  
"Miss Selwyn, may I speak to you for a moment?" Slughorn beamed at the small witch. Placing her potion on stasis, she walked up to his desk. Tom was watching very closely.   
"Yes Professor?" She placed on a fake smile that resembled Riddle's smiles when faked. He seemed to be rubbing off on her.  
"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little club I host. On occasion I get the Minister of Magic to come along, she offers jobs for young students like you. There are many other people who offer jobs that come as well. They are all looking for bright students for certain jobs. That is if you are going to take a job after your year is finished." Horance directed his look towards Tom who was working on his potion. Hermione had the desire to use a unforgivable on the professor.   
It seemed that Tom felt her desire as well, his eyes shot up with hate burning within them. Horance payed no attention to that. Hermione cooled herself down alittle before speaking.  
"I would be delighted, and I am unsure as to what I would like to do. Though it does not involve a ministry job, that I am for sure on. When does thus club meet?" Her professor smiled brightly.  
"Every other Friday night for supper, and once every month for a party. The next party is this weekend. I believe you will be the only female student there." Hermione nodded and summoned her planner and wrote it down with a no-ink quill.   
"I will be there, what time?"  
"7 on this Friday for supper, 8 on this Saturday for the party. I look foreword to seeing you there Miss Selwyn." Hermione walked away with a sneer on her face that her Professor couldn't see. Tom wanted to laugh, he of all people knew what it was like to deal with that Professor.   
 ** _=-=-=-=_**  
Hermione was getting ready to walk to Hogsmeed for dress shopping, though she could easily transfigure something. She needed to know what dresses in thus era were like. She was kind of excited to go shopping, which was rare and odd for her.  
Finally giving into Tom, she spent countless hours with him. Just talking about anything and everything. They would find something to debate about, it normally ended with Hermione all flustered and agitated. Both would find different articals in the Daily Prophet or a magazine, taking opposite sides they would debate against each other.   
She managed to get some time away from Tom for this main thing. Dress shopping. No guy liked shopping, except Malfoy's, male or not, they liked shopping. Draco ended up buying out a small store in muggle London, it was filled with clothes that he and Hermione both liked. Though he waited a week or so to buy it out when Hermione was at the burrow on Sundays for supper.  
Hermione sighed at the memories and lovely stupidity her ex had. Throwing on her clothes for the dreary weather, she exited the heads quarters into the hall and began her walk to Hogsmeed. Unaware of the set of grey eyes following her. Hermione managed to get a thestral hooked to a small carriage, of course the grey eyes thought Selwyn was crazy. Until the piece of meat the threw disappeared and then something dropped feces not far away from the witch.   
The delusioned student climbed in the carrige while the witch was busy with the invisible thing pulling the carriage. The ride to Hogsmeed was quite pleasant, despite the small sprinkles of rain. When Hermione got into town after leaving the carriage she made her way for the books stores first. Of course she would. Thanks to Tom she now knew about a few book stores that weren't there in the 1990's.   
It wasn't long before she got the feeling that she was being followed. Hermione knew that Tom could feel it, so she gave into her feelings and let the feeling wash over her. The book store was lovely, now it was time for dress shopping.   
She was on her way to a apperation point when her suspicion was confirmed. A crunch of a twig behind her set her off. Hermione whipped out her wand and mummered a spell."Revealo". Abraxas Malfoy was revealed, his wand trained on the witch.  
"Abraxas, what are you doing here?" She kept her tone calm, refraining from sneering at the male who seemed to stand about 2 heads above her.  
"Keeping an eye out on you for the master, kitten." Hermione closed her eyes for a second controlling the emotion that was breaking through the barrier she placed up.  
"Then I'd imagine there would be no need for a wand now would there?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.  
"Just taking precautions. You fought in a war from what I have heard from To-"   
"It is a good thing you take precautions but lower your bloody wand Malfoy." Hermione scowled at the boy who seemed to be getting nervous and was still not putting the wand down.  
"Fine.." Hermione's wand was nocked from her hand as she was shoved against the wall with a forceful spell. Hermione didn't panic, she simply stayed calm. She had more power then the blonde, she close to the amount of Riddles power ever since she managed to meander 50 years back in time. Wandless and Wordless spells were now a thing used on the norm.  
"What makes you so special? What makes you the prize possession of our lord? Why do all his plans have to be altered to have you by his side?!" Abraxas was closer then Hermione would have liked, though she still kept her calm. Even though her mind was attempting to process the fact that Riddle had his plans altered to be with her. That was frightening.   
"Nothing makes me special besides knowing every mistake he will make if he doesn't have me. I am not a prize, I am not a collectable, I am a human being! And I honestly don't know!" Hermione lost her temper, the final brick of the barrier she had put up was broken down, by the looks Abraxas made, he was about to send a curse her way when he heard a noise behind him turning.  
Using a small wandless accio she got her wand in her hand and shouted.  
"Sectumsempra!" Hermione used a powerful slashing movement when he turned his back. It then brought back memories of Professor Snape with Draco. A scream rolled from the mouth of the blonde as he fell to the ground. Hermione dropped to the ground beside the crying blonde. She began to softly repeat the incantation to heal his wounds. It was a soft song like tone.  
"Vulnera Sanetur" The petite witch repeated it 3 times then accio'd a container of salve from her bag.  
"Accio dittany!" In her hand was a odd colored salve. Ripping the rest of his shirt of to expose his back she began to apply the salve. Abraxas' face was red and puffy from crying. The slave was preventing scaring on the pale skin of her ex's future grandfather's back. Once it was applied she rolled the male over and began forcing potions down his throat through his protest of not wanting them.  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, Hermione knew who it was.  
"Tom.." She spoke quietly as she brushed Abraxas' blonde hair from his face as she made him drink more potions.  
"What did you do?"  
"Its more of; why did you have Malfoy follow me?" She scowled softly while still looking at Abraxas  
"I wanted to make sure you were safe."  
"I am safe, but the people you have follow me are not. From what I have told you, you truly should have known better. Im not as mad as I truly should be, just don't do it again. Please." Tom seemed to be alittle hurt, Hermione could feel the pang of hurt within him, along with the pang of jealousy that she was practically petting the blondes head now.  
"Fine, I was simply worried that is all." His response was short but meaningful to Hermione. After accio-ing a shirt and magically getting it on Abraxas she stood and turned to Tom. He was no Voldemort, but he had killed in self defense, and Myrtles death wasn't entirely his fault. Tom Riddle, a broken boy who tried to make it better by filling the broken spots with power. Hermione stepped foreword and gave him a hug. It wasn't something she would have normally done.   
But it was needed for both of them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his center and pulled him close. Laying her head on his chest. Tom rested his chin on the small witches head and returned the hug. It turned into one of the moments that neither wanted to let go. This was the most intimate act since the odd kiss about a week ago. Finally Hermione heard Abraxas getting up.   
Pulling back from the hug after a good amount of hesitation. She kissed his cheek and turned to see a shocked Malfoy. Yes, he heard of the kiss, he seen the cuddling, he heard about the feelings for each other. But that was all shown within their common room. Never out in the open like this. Though no one was around but him, there was still a small chance. Slowly he walked away from the two and began his walk to the castle.  
"Up for some shopping?" Hermione purred softly, it was a seductive voice, she didn't really want him to come, but she knew he would be running for the hills any second, as expected, he slowly backed away. Hermione giggled softly.  
"I will see you when I get back." With that said she apperated away with a small crack. It wasn't like the other sounds of apperation, it was softer since she had done it more and focused better then other people.  
 ** _=-=-=-=-=_**  
She apperated back within 3 hours, the sales witch insisted on finding 'the' dress. And oh boy how Hermione did. When she got back to the common room, Tom seemed to have fallen asleep reading. Patrol was longer for both last night since 2 prefects were in the infirmary for a small unofficial duel against each other.   
Tom was tipped over, his hair unkempt, he face relaxed, his glasses half on and half off. Quietly Hermione summoned her wizarding and muggle camera and got a few pictures. They were to go in the safe. He was precious, no one seemed to see him like this. Everyone wanted him for the power he could hold one day, never for the fact of friendship. It was saddening and understandable.  
Harry and Ron used her for her intellect, they would not have survived as long as they both did. They may have saved her from a troll, but she saved them from much more then that. Despite the friend ship she had with the two dunder heads. She always felt used at the end of the day.   
Walking over to the sleeping Tom Riddle she summoned a blanket and pillow. Removing his glasses carefully she used magic to raise his head and place the pillow underneath. The blanket was draped over him calmly. Hermione took her seat in a chair next to the couch and began to read.  
 ** _=-=-=_**  
Hermione was nervous, the party was tomorrow night and today, was the dinner. Dealing with the knights, Tom's most loyal followers, was exhausting enough. She only trusted Tom in all actuality. Which was scary. Hermione and Abraxas made up but kept their distance. Tom was starting to lay a possessive arm around her when near other boys. It didn't go unnoticed, especially by Walburga Black, Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black's aunt.   
Walburga has 2 brothers, Cygnus and Alphard Black. Alphard stayed away from Tom and his knights, Cygnus was one of them. Their whole family were inbred purebloods. From what Hermione studied about their family, she was married to her second cousin, and he wasn't even removed from the family. Bleh.  
Hermione wasn't truly wanting to go to the dinner due to the fact that most of Tom's future death eaters were in the club. All were pureblood fanatics. Tom would find it entertaining if she got herself into a small word duel with one of his Death Eaters.   
After about 20 minutes of grumbling she found the dress she would wear since the newest one was for tomorrow night. The dress was a beautiful Slytherin green color that came down alittle below mid thigh. The straps were plain but looked as if they came down into a laceless corset under her breasts, hugging her ribs. The cups that are to hold her breasts had fabric lines running from he center, up diagonally. The shoes were a beautiful silver, about 4 inch heels, after about 5 minutes of charming, they felt like normal flats. They show her her small feet through the criss cross like pattern over the top of her foot.   
Hermione used the charm Lavender used on her hair in 4th year. After contemplating for about an hour before getting dressed, Hermione used a color spell, her hair was now a dirty blonde color that fades into a darker brown colors at the tips. If Harry, Ron, and Draco saw her they would probably flip. It was nice to play dress up, she would be doing it every other Friday.  
Tom was stunned when the witch decended down the stairs, it felt as if time had stopped. She was wearing something simple, but not overly girly like the other witches dresses. It was simply perfect. His mouth parted alittle. No one had affected him the way this witch did. Tom snapped out of it by a voice in his head.  **** _'Get yourself together! Information! That is all she is to be used for! Do what you have to!"_  The voices in his head battled it out, after awhile he realized he had a split personality. Once he figured that out a few years ago, it explained alot.   
"Selwyn, wow.." Tom ignored the voices screaming inside his head.   
"No so bad yourself Riddle." Hermione smirked, her eyes wandering up and down his body. Tom was wearing a deep blackish green button up under a black blaiser. Black wizarding pants, and of course, black loafers. His hair immaculate as it always was, not slicked back like all the other boys. He was truly perfect in every sense of the term, besides his anger issues... Hermione awoke from her trance and cleared her throat, as Tom's eyes were glued on her now dirty blonde hair.  
"Umm, you like it? I decided alittle change was in order." Hermione smiled sheepishly and Tom gave a loppy smile.  
"It is a beautiful change, I like it. Shall we go?" Hermione nodded in response, blushing like a little school girl, taking his arm they left.  
The walk to Prof. Slughorn's classroom wasn't long they spent the walk there talking about the newest article they found about something to debate about. Then the topic of class mates came up.  
"Walburga attempted to hex me about 2 days ago in the hallway... Most Black's have a few screw's loose in their head." Hermione spoke calmly about the incident. She was overall glad Dumbledore convinced Dippet to give her the Headgirl position or she would of had to sleep in the same area as those daft bimbo's that followed Walburga around.   
"Yes, I must agree with that one. I believe Cygnus doesn't even know left from right. Must get it from their father Polloux Black. Though their father is a Ministry Official he is rather daft." Tom made an odd face that was adorable in Hermione's eyes.   
"Riddle?" He hummed in response.  
"Are you feeling this bond? This connection we have..." Tom nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Okay good, well, I need some help researching.. seeing as you like reading about the topic we will be looking at.."  
"And what topic that may be?" Riddle glanced over and down at the small witch at his side.  
"One would be bonds.. and the other.. Horcrux's and my memory." Riddle almost stopped mid stride.  
"There are other books about Horcrux's?" Tom hushed his voice. That was not the question Hermione was expecting.  
"No, but from what I know about them, that is when my memory comes in hand. Now come on." Hermione pulled him from his rooted spot.  
Once they got there, Hermione was quite at first, Tom was as well, until they got onto the topic of contraptive potions and why girls shouldn't work. Lestrange was fuming about it.  
"Contraptive potions should be banned. Girls are ment to carry our heir, not.. work with magical creatures and work at the Ministry. They true job lays within the home, planning parties, taking care of the children, and dealing with guests. They aren't powerful enough to deal with the stuff like us men deal with." All of the other members but Hermione and Tom mummered in agreement. That was the last straw for Hermione, Tom slowly scooted away, he felt the anger.   
Slughorn was almost drunk so he was worthless to the world. Taking a deep breath, Hermione attempted to calm down, it was to late. She had delt with the Muggle-born talk and the other prejudices about such things. Women's rights was the last thing.  
"I happen to believe in contraptive potions, believe it or not, not all women want to have them selves stuffed full of bratty spawns at such a young age."  
All but Tom snorted in response and decided to keep talking about how 'useless' women are, ignoring her. Tom knew not to ignore her, though he was to be the future dark lord, he managed to get hexed MANY times when he ignored her. Hermione stood quickly, slamming her fists on the table, awakening Slughorn from his almost asleep trance. They all looked at the witch.  
"Get over your family matters and look the bloody hell around! We are fighting a war, Gindelwald, within a year there will be a full blown nuclear war going on in the muggle world. Bombs that can take out a whole city in 10 minutes. And what you inbred fools talking about, CONTRAPTIVE POTIONS and how useless and weak women are... What the hell?!" Hermione was fuming her hair was starting to come loose from the charms, crackling with magic. Cygnus spoke up and against to witch.  
"Aren't you a pureblood Selwyn? I'd imagine your parents taught you to not speak not when spoken to. Sit down and hold your tongue witch, I bet she can't cast a patronus, probably not powerful enough." The men laughed, Tom kept scooting avoiding his blaiser to be set ablaise again like the first day of school.  
"I'll show you whose not powerful enough!" Hermione spat her vemon lace filled words at the men around the table. Slughorn out for the count, snoring. The men merely laughed. Hermione felt the dark connection with Riddle's split personality, who he ironically called 'Voldemort'. That connection was enough to tip her over the edge. Hermione whipped out her wand before the boys could react. Aiming at Lestrange she yelled, and didn't stop once he was blown back.  
"Bombarda Maxima!" The other boys pulled out their wands. Thankfully Tom was smart enough to back away.  
Aiming at Cygnus this time, aiming for his arm.  
"Defodio!" A large chunk of skin was torn from it, taking jacket and all. Blood was gushing.  
"I am not weak!" The connection with Tom's split personality was still intact and fueling it. The table was in the way.  
"Deletrius!" She aimed at the table causing it to disintegrate. The boys were up from their seats with wands trained on Hermione, casting hexes, curses, and spells at her. All she was easily deflecting. Tom was sitting in the corner on a chair eating on a small table he conjured while watching tonight's entertainment.  
Hermione's smirk grew darker. With a shout she blew all of the boys around her back against the nearest wall. Tom was already warded so the spell couldn't get to him.  
"Everte Statum Maxima!"   
"Levicorpus!" All but Prof. Slughorn and Tom were dangling by their feet from the ceiling. Hermione healed Cygnus' wound enough to stop the bleeding. Hermione came down off the high or the connection with Tom's split personality. While she was on this 'high' her eyes were like 1990's Voldemort's. It was rather thrilling to Tom. Regaining her wits, the petite witch smirked and pointed her wand into the air diagonally.  
"Now you know I am not weak, unlike other daft dimbo's. Oh.. by the way.." Hermione thought of her happiest memory, it popped into her mind, it wasn't what she was expecting. It was the kiss with Tom.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And from her wand shot not an otter, but a large dragon, but not as large as a real one. It looked ot be a Perusion Viper. It was a full blown Patronus, the only person known to complete a full Patronus was Severus Snape. The dragon glided around the room with grace, everyone in awe, even Tom. Slughorn was still asleep. Hermione was pretty sure Tom cast a silencing spell around the old bugger.  
"Shall we go Riddle?" She turned to the still immaculate looking Riddle, who just finished eating his desert.   
"Yes, I believe so." Standing up Riddle offered his arm. They were on their way out when Hermione turned to the knights and mumered 'Langlock'. Gluing their tongues to the roof's of their mouths. It would take about 18 hours before coming unstuck from the roof of their mouth. Long enough before tomorrow's party.  
Both Tom and Hermione left the room in quite a happy mood.


	7. Bond's and Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I am doing terrible with moving the story one sometimes I swear. Finally got my new laptop for schooling. So Yee Boi, anyway. 6,000 plus words.. I think I did very swell on thus chapter.

Mistake

Part 7

=-=-=-=

(50 years later, night of Slugclub party 50 years back)

“Harry! Tell me what is going on!” Ginny yelled at the-boy-who-lived, who was currently holding back life changing information from his girlfriend.

“Ginny, you know I can’t tell you,”

“We aren’t in the Order anymore harry, tell me what is going on! Or I’ll start throwing hexes!” The red headed witch was fuming mad. Hermione was missing, Mcgonagall managed to cover it up saying something was going on with Hermione’s parents, the Grangers. But that didn’t fool Ginny and most of the Weasely family. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy turned into steel cages when the conversation about the ex-Headgirl witch came up.

“Fine! But you can’t tell anyone else, I need a wizards oath from you,” Harry gave into the witch at the threat of being hexed. Ginny happily complied, taking the oath. They were currently camped out in the RoR, avoiding as many questions from fellow students. Bouncing onto the couch beside Harry, Ginny waited, growing very impatient.

“Spill it, where is Hermione?! What is I-“

“Okay calm down Gin, you remember Tom Marvalo Riddle correct?” Ginny nodded, her eyes getting a dreamy look to them remembering the rather sexy headboy who almost killed her in her second year. It was odd.

“Well, you also know how Hermione kept the Horcrux’s right?” Ginny sneered at the word ‘Horcrux’, but nodded her head, becoming more impatient.

“Well, the locket was missing when we first discovered Hermione missing, as well as the time turner. Malfoy flooed to the Manor and grabbed his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy’s journal from the year with Rid-“

Ginny interrupted, not appreciating the suspension.

“Get to the point Harry!” “Fine” He muttered in response.

“Hermione is back in time with Tom Riddle, Malfoy’s grandfather’s journal writes in its self, updating what was written before into something completely new.” As if on cue, the RoR door swung open and the platinum blonde Malfoy walked in carrying his Grandfathers journal with a look of disdain on his face. Ginny was speechless, she was sitting there with a look of shock on her face.

Harry spoke first.

“Update its self again?” Draco nodded, handing off the journal to Harry, ignoring Ginny beside him, he sat down in another chair. Harry looked over the events until it spoke about Hermione and Riddle. **_‘Her eyes were as red as blood as she shot curses -none of us have ever heard of before- at the other boys. It looked like our lords eyes when he was angry. I just hope tomorrow’s party will be less climactic.”_**

“Hermione getting in a duel is hard to believe, let alone starting it.” Harry spoke, his face contoured with confusion. Ginny snatched the book from the-boy-who-lived hand, and began reading it from the beginning.  Draco responded.

“Preparations are finished, we should leave tomorrow. I want to get Hermione away from that bastard as soon as possible.” Draco was snarling at the thought of another man with his hands on Hermione. Harry, Ron, and himself had been preparing for the past 4 weeks. Finding a book in Hermione’s collections about time travel. They found a spell, a darker one, but a spell none the less that would take them back to that time with the help of a time turner. Which Draco managed to retrieve from his father’s study.

Thankfully, the bonds for Draco and Astoria’s marriage were not permanent allowing a divorce which, was just finalized last night without anyone’s knowledge but Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Himself.  Harry was going to go back and destroy Tom Riddle, ensuring he would not kill anyone else. Ron was just going because, well it was Ronald Bilius Wesealy. Can’t have the Golden Trio without bottomless stomach over there.  After awhile of silence. Ginny spoke.

“Where ever you’re going I’m coming with. That is not up for argument!” Ginny didn’t even bother with looking up to see Harry. She knew he was goanna attempt to protest. Finally, he mumbled.

“Fine, make sure you have everything you want to keep packed and placed here by tomorrow at 7 Am, we will leave at 8 Am. Don’t send anything to Molly, we will go over everything tomorrow for letter writing.” Ginny nodded and kept reading.

=-=-=-50 years Earlier and one day later=-=-=

“Riddle?! Want some coffee?” Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast, acting as if last night didn’t really happen.  Tom was sitting in one of the chairs, in front of the fire place reading.

“You know my response every morning Selwyn!” They shouted back at each other. His normal response was. _‘I don’t want any of that gastly muggle piss you drink. More for you.’ ._ It was no secret that Tom didn’t like coffee, but either way, Hermione asked even though she knew the response. 

The day was going to be filled with memories, reading, and hopefully no blood. The closer they got in time towards going to the RoR for memory review, the more nervous Hermione got. They left at 10, Hermione had a pensive in her beaded back along with a few books from her shelves.  Once on the 7th floor, Hermione and Tom walked infront of the entrance, Hermione repeating the mantra ‘Draco’s Room Malfoy Manor, comfort zone’. Once they opened the door, Hermione wanted to break down. It was larger, and held some things that Tom wanted, but overall.

The walls were a cream color, the floor, filled with white carpet, the trim of the walls were white. The bed against the wall had Slytherin Green bed sheets with Silver embroidery of snakes lining the top, the canopy above the 4 post bed, the same green with silver lining. The couches in front of the fireplace were a crisp black with again, silver lining. The walls were packed with book cases, filled with every book Hermione had ever gotten her hands on to read.

It was her comfort zone, the place she went with Draco to help calm down from another anxiety attack. The main reason for the anxiety attack was Lucius Malfoy, he was no damn flower or cupcake, he was hard, grumpy, rude, always tried to break the pair up, Well, can’t say he wasn’t successful.

Riddle was looking around with confusion at the odd room. Half the room was what he wanted, the other was well.. a bedroom fit for a king. Glancing down at the small witch at his side clutching her bag, he spoke hesitantly.

“What did you ask for specifically?” Reluctantly Hermione answered, leaving out some truth.

“Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, and comfort zone.” She left out as to whose room it was specifically. Tom nodded his head and headed to the partial library side of the room, he looked around through the books. Finding a lot on the dark arts.

Hermione walked over to the bed, setting her bag down on the pristine white nightstand beside the bed. Sitting herself down. “ _Ahhh just as I remember, except my side would be filled with As- Enough! This is not a pity party!.... Of course it isn’t, nothing would be a true party without Draco…. Alright I give up!”_ She argued with herself, until she felt the bed dip behind her. Turning she seen Tom with his shoes off laying down with a book already.

“By the fact that this is from the Malfoy Manor, I’m simply assuming it is your ex’s?” Tom glanced over, his odd blue/purple eyes boring into the witch beside him. Hermione toed her shoes off and grabbed her bag, before getting comfy against the headboard.

“Ya, it is still my comfort zone, even though I was tortured about 2 floors down from this room back at the manor.” Tom’s eyes widened at the word ‘tortured’. He truly wasn’t the same, he fought a war with his split personalities, the longer he fought the more his ‘Tom’ side won against the evil within himself.

“What do you mean tortured? Why?” Hermione sighed at his predictable questions. Looking over at the wizard beside her she took a leap of faith and trust.

“Before I answer that, what do you think on blood purity and muggle-borns?” Tom’s face scrunched up a little, then relaxed, replacing his look with a thinking one.

“Well, in 5th year, I was a strong believer in blood purity and such. That was the year well. You know. But, I dropped that belief and looked at the big picture. It doesn’t really matter.” Tom said, taking a breath before continuing.

”The magical offspring from the purebloods are getting weaker and weaker by the generation. Resulting in more squibs and such. Even a few non-magical’s were born over the past few decades due to the fact that no matter who you marry in the sacred 28, your marrying an aunt, uncle, step cousin, full cousin, and so on. They are all related in someway shape or form.” Tom took a second to contemplate.

“It is the power that matters to me-“ Hermione heart sank alittle. “-the more powerful the better. Whether you are Muggle-born, Half-blood, or Pureblood. It is all the same in the world. Everyone started out with magic, those who chose to produce with another magical being, whose ancestry was always magical. Who ever decided to stay within the ring of purebloods were deemed more powerful due to magical linage. When it simply made them weaker.” Tom sat his book down and turned on his side looking at Hermione as he propped himself up on an elbow.

“So the answer to your question is, I don’t really care, if one is a squib, or a muggle-born and are very weak, it is deemed as a waist of magic in my eyes. So I simply. Do. Not. Care.” At the end of his mini speech, Hermione understood on some level. Why waist magic on someone who can’t really use it, when it should have been given to someone else making them stronger magically.

Hermione sat there and skimmed through his answer before making the final decision. Turning to the black haired boy beside her, she pulled up her left sleeve and stuck her arm out. Showing the always red and puffy scars of the word ‘Mudblood’ carved into her skin.

Tom sat up quickly and examined it closely, pulling her arm into his lap.

“Who? And I thought you were a pureblood?” His voice was calm. It didn’t even resemble any disappointment or disgust. It resembled worry, care, and oddly compassion.

“Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She had the mad black curse.” Tom sneered at the words Black and Lestrange.

“And, I was truly tired of being treated as though I didn’t belong, especially if I was to be sorted into Slytherin.” Tom thought about Hermione’s words for a second.

“I can understand what it is like.” That was all he said, still looking at her arm. Hermione was still self conscious about her scar from the retched woman who had carved into her like a pumpkin on muggle Halloween.

“You know, even at your younger age at the orphanage, I believe what you did with the Teddy bear was understandable. I managed to bewitch my only stuffie for company as well.” Tom sharply looked up as the witch mentioned his past, the hate within him about those days storming around.

“Though I may never understand your past fully, due to the fact of not being able to go through the hell you went through. But I have my own type of hell as well as you do.” Hermione was rambling, it was cute but annoying at the same time due to the sensitive topic.

“Selwyn? Or if your last name really is Selwyn. But either way, you’re rambling.” Hermione stopped and looked guilty and embarrassed, she tucked a few loose dirty blonde curls behind her ear and looked down at her scars that Riddle was unconsciously rubbing softly.

“Sorry, umm how about these memories?” Tom nodded in response.

=-=-=-

A few hours later Riddle was sitting in shock. They just spent about 4 hours reviewing memories. Her memories, of the evil… thing. What had he become, it was something out of his own type of nightmare. He now knew everything about this girl sitting in front of him, everything she had been through.

Hermione got up and collected a few books from her bag and began reading. Letting Tom think over everything. There was nothing Hermione could really do. It was up to him, to change his ways that is. She could offer herself and memories for guidance only if he wants it. Hermione left a lot about Draco, which was a stroll down a lane she would not like to walk down.

While in the pensive, Hermione explained that Harry had some of Tom’s soul in him. She explained the connection, how Harry could feel every type of emotion that ran through Voldemort’s soul. When they got to the Horcrux memories, she explained what she could about what they did. Riddle remained calm, though it frightened him to the very depths of his soul. While Hermione was reading, she felt-guilt, pain, and emotion from Tom. He was on the verge of a break down.

Quickly Hermione shot from her spot on the couch in front of Tom. She was beside the emotional wizard in a flash. Pulling him into a hug, he lost it. Every emotion he had buried over the years came out. The regret, the pain, the guilt, and the list can go for miles. He didn’t cry, _‘Tom Riddle does not cry’_. Or so he thought consciously, unconsciously was a completely different story.

Small watery tears slipped down his cheeks. Hermione was holding the broken wizard as close as she could, cooing softly, attempting to calm him down some. Tom’s breath evened out after a while. With the help of bloody emotions and the arms of someone caring, he was able to fall asleep with ease, easier than most nights. Hermione accio’d her book she was reading, tipping Tom over so his head was resting in her lap as she went through the types of soul bonds.

=-=-=-(About 50 years later, to the day)-=-=-=

Everyone spent the day making sure everything was correct for the trip. Harry was finalizing his plans on how to kill Riddle, Draco was clearing out his vaults at Gringott’s, avoiding the howlers from his parents and the GreenGrasses. Astoria was perfectly fine with it. Ginny was packing all she needed and wanted. Ron was well… eating, he had everything he needed packed, and all had been packed within the first day of the plan coming to light.

The day slowly went by, Mcgonagall wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining some things that they may not have been able to answer for the old wizard. Draco was worried about **_his_** Hermione, Riddle had to have her under some type of curse, perhaps the imperious. He knew his Hermione would not ‘cuddle’ the dark lord. That was simply preposterous. The more the young Malfoy thought about it, the more unbelievable it seemed.

Harry seemed to be non-stop pacing, Ginny had to petrify him to get the-boy-who-lived to stand still. When it came time to writing letter, they all wrote their own to their families, Harry, Ron, and Ginny wrote to the Weasley’s, casting a spell on each letter, whoever touched it was under an oath, unable to tell anyone else, show anyone else, or have someone look at the letter through memories. When Draco wrote his, he attached the divorce papers with Astoria to them.  By 7 o’clock everyone was in the RoR, re-rechecking everything. By 7:45, they had everything shrunk and placed in Hermione’s beaded bag. Draco cast the same spell that Hermione had on her bag on one of his own. It contained the galleons he collected from his Gringott’s vaults earlier. It was enough for the whole Weasley family to live on for generations to come.

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Harry spoke, he was standing in the middle of the room, once again pacing back and forth still. Ron had a worried look on his face, Ginny was annoyed, and Draco was ready to sweep his Hermione off her feet.

“Yup, I’ll call in a house elf. Pipsy!” Draco responded, a small house elf with bright blue eyes wearing a pink frilly dress blinked in. It was Hermione’s house elf.

“Yes Master? Yous called.” Draco nodded and got down to his nee’s, he was elf height now.

“We have one last mission for you Pips, we are going to get Mistress Hermione. We are not going to return, but we will save the world in the process. When we leave, bring all of these letters to their correct recipients. Save my parents for last, and once you give them the letter, get out as fast as you can Pips.” Draco spoke calmly to the small house elf. He had taken a liking to the little creatures when Hermione managed to convince him to help with S.P.E.W. As expected Pipsy began to cry, she had already lost one mistress, now she was to lose her master.

“Yes Master Malfoys, Pipsy wills do anythings for yous.” Draco pulled the small weeping elf into his arms calming the elf down. After she calmed down, the young Malfoy handed the small house elf the letters and gave her a sock. Though she was freed, they all knew the small house elf loved Hermione and would give the letters to the correct people after they left.

The clock stuck 7:55, all got in a circle, holding hands despite the protests. Placing a finger on the time turner floating in the middle they began to softly chant the spell, it was a soft melody like spell. They would arrive at 8:55, the feeling of magic around them was buzzing strongly, and the time turner was glowing a bright gold. Turning the nob on the time turner 32 times backwards, they were pulled into an apperation like tunnel.

=-(About 50 years earlier [With Riddle n Granger])-=

It was 8:00, Hermione had levitated Tom to the bed earlier, letting him sleep. Hermione found the bond they had, she wasn’t going to tell him right away. He had been through a emotional roller coaster today, no need to add to it. Hermione managed to fall asleep at 6, getting 2 hours of rest until her wand buzzed as a time on the nightstand.

Like on the couch that night about 2 weeks ago, Tom was wrapped around the small witch. Hermione considered not getting up and staying here. But she truly did need to look at the options for her future. Tom was interested in wizarding world politics, he would make a wonderful Minister. Due to the amount of information he has on the Minister and Ministry officials, he could be Minister of Magic within 3-5 years with help of blackmail.  

Slowly Hermione maneuvered herself to face Tom, he was so relaxed. So peaceful, it almost felt illegal to wake him. But either way, it was needed.

“Tom? Tom.. It’s time to get ready for the party.” Hermione spoke softly, hoping to not wake him into a bad mood.  Tom’s eyes fluttered open to see the bushy haired witch looking up into his eyes with such care.. and something else he couldn’t place a finger on.  Realizing he was wrapped around her like a vine once again, he smirked.

“Do we have to?” His voice hoarse and filled with sleep. Hermione nodded her head, returning the smirk with a slight blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Tom grunted and pulled the witch closer, not letting her get up. The small witch giggled softly and nuzzled her head into his chest. The soul bond working at its best. She felt the same way when with Draco, the happiness, unable to get frustrated at the stupid acts of him for to long, the… the love she dare say. Even if it is the bond inducing these feeling for the odd wizard, she wouldn’t want it any other way in all actuality.

“Tom.. We have to get up..” Hermione’s voice was soft. Tom grunted in response.

“Ohh, you stubborn twat. Think of it like this, you get to see me play dress up again.” Hermione pursed her lips and glanced up at the wizard, who had a contemplating look on his face.

“Fine, I don’t want to head to the common room. Have a house elf bring some clothes here.” He slowly unwrapped himself from the witch. Hermione hummed in response. The warmth leaving her body as he inched away. Hermione rolled to the edge of the bed and plopped to the ground with a thud. Riddle laughed softly, stretching with a smile on his face. The tall wizard walked to the bathroom while Hermione talked to a house elf asking her to bring in Tom’s clothes for tonight and her own.

Tom walked out the bathroom with his shirt off, not minding one bit if it made the witch in the room with him; flustered. Hermione glanced over, it was rather hard not to stare at the beautiful man in front of her. Riddle caught her looking and smirked.

“Take a picture it lasts longer.” His smirk turned to a full blown smile. Hermione flushed a scarlet red. She summoned her magical camera and snapped a few shots as soon as Tom suggested it. The smile he wore on his face was like none other.

“There, it will last much longer. They will be placed in the safe with the rest.” Hermione purred, her cheeks still a famous Weasley hair color.

“Wait, you have more? Have you been stalking me?” Tom joked around softly with the witch. Hermione stuck her tongue out.

“Maybe, you look peaceful while asleep.”

“Asleep?!” He shouted, but Tom’s voice was purely a joking tone.

“You’ll have to show me one day..” Tom smirked at the witch before striding across the room to the small witch. Hermione glanced up from looking down at the camera. Her eyes trailed up his bare chest, he was lean, broad chested, stomach defined with muscles. He hid his body very well from the world. Meeting his eyes, she gasped as they were a few shades darker, filled with lust. Their bond was begging to be consummated.

“Tom…” He hummed in response.

“I found out what bond we have…” He rose an eyebrow and glanced at the nightstand, a book was sitting open for him to read.

“I’ll look at it, go get ready, don’t want to be late for this bloody party.” Tom’s eyes went back to the bright blue/purple as they normally were. Hermione nodded before hurrying off to the bathroom, she grabbed her beaded bag from the bed before meandering off.

Once inside she stripped down and took a quick shower, washing her hair and body. The water was scented, giving her a warm cinnamon smell with a fresh vanilla smell. Not flowery, but warm. When she stepped in the shower she realized how hot and bothered she was from a simple missing shirt, and glaze from the wizard she was permanently bonded to. Even through death.

Once out of the shower she slipped on her normal green cotton panties, innocent but not virginal. A matching bra, no straps. The dress was a simple dress, nothing to excessive. The front was shorter then the back, the back was close to dragging the ground, layered it was, spaghetti string’s holding the whole thing up. The straps connected to black bedazzled breast cups, it stopped right under the breasts and flows from there and down, not poofy, but not straighter then a stick. It didn’t hug her curves, but it didn’t leave them out.

Hermione stepped into her dress and pulled it up. Adjusting everything accordingly, sipping on her black kitten heels with about a 2 inch heel that was Slytherin green. Leaving her hair down, but taming it with a few spells and charms, forcing it to stay in soft ringlets at the bottom.

Giving herself a once over, she approved. Leaving the bathroom she found a fully dressed Tom Riddle, he was wearing a deep green/black suit jacket over a white button up. A simple black bow tie, wizarding slacks, the same color as his shirt, and the same black loafers. The suit hugged him, but didn’t suffocate him. His hair the same, not a stran out of place. Hermione admired from a distance, he was looking down at the book in his arms, standing up. Not really paying any attention. Hermione summoned her camera and took a few shots silently.

She banished her camera to the safe in her chest right as he looked up with a smile on his face.

Like last time, he felt as if he had been hit with a stunner. This woman before him was desirable, beautiful, and everything any man could truly want. Legs for days, but still short, an hourglass shape that other witches would kill for. This woman was his.. well, not entirely. The bond had its large downfall. But he didn’t have the desire to talk about it yet. Hermione cleared her throat softly.

“Do I need to summon a camera?” Hermione smirked at him, he returned it with a sheepish smile.

“That would actually be wonderful.” He replied, the smile still intact. Hermione summoned the same camera and tossed it to him.

“Click away, we have about 5 minutes before we need to leave.” The petite witch purred softly, she smiled for the camera and did a twirl, Tom was in heaven. He learned about a bond, a bond that would ensure she was his, again with a downfall, but him, forever.

After a few minutes, Tom tapped the camera with his wand, retrieving the photos he took. Setting them down on the nightstand opposite of the one the book was on.

“Ready to Go?” He asked, offering his arm to the witch. She nodded and entwined their arms before leaving for the party.

When they arrived, Slughorn was already tipsy, people had come early.  The Minister was supposed to be stopping by for about 20 minutes later on. The room from the night before was re-decorated, and expanded. It was the same as the night Mclaggin attempted to kiss her. Not much changes, even with time. Tom never left Hermione’s side, they meandered through crowds of people, talking about politics, Tom’s future death eaters steered clear of Hermione. Both Tom and Her believe that they warned the other guests about her tempter. It wouldn’t be surprising.

By 9:30 the Minister arrived, Leonard Spencer-Moon. Once Hermione and the Minister began to talk, she began wondering how he managed to get into his position with being so… daft. Tom took over and spoke, Hermione broke away; meandering to the food table, casting a dillusioned charm to see if anything was poisoned or spiked. To no surprise the punch was practically all alcohol. It was going to be awhile before they left..

=-=-=-(30 minutes or so earlier.)-=-=-=

It was like apperation to the 4, it didn’t feel like an hour or so. They all appeared in the RoR, Harr, Ginny, and Ron all doubled over, throwing up what they ate before leaving. Draco was smart enough not to eat anything before leaving. He grimaced at the throw up from his fellow time travelers. Once he averted his eyes from the 4 he realized they were in the RoR, it was his room, mixed with a library, it was odd. Once the other 3 regained their composure, they fanned out within the room. Draco looked at the book beside the bed, he opened it to the book marked page and began to read alittle.

After about a minute he closed the book, Hermione was here, he could smell her and… him. The bed wasn’t made, it looked like someone had recently layed in it. Ron was the first to speak.

“Whose room is this?” Ginny was examining the bathroom, Harry was looking at the books. Draco responded after about a minute.

“Mine, mixed with a library, it is Hermione’s comfort zone, she used to apperate to my room after a bad day and simply sit down and read.” Ron nodded in response, he was eyeing the plate of chocolate on the table. Draco walked around to the other side of the bed after spotting a small stack of something. When he picked up the small stack of photo’s his heart dropped. Harry spoke up before Draco could speak.

“Where do you think Hermione is?”

“With Riddle, Slugclubs party.” Draco responded snappily. Ginny rummaged through the bag, pulling out their Marauders Map, she muttered the words and opened it. Looking around on the map. The red headed witch layed it out on the coffee table, before the eyes of Ron and Harry.

“You are not wrong Malfoy, she is glued to his side at that party. Oh Look, the Minister, Ooooh I found your grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. You listening over there?” In all actuality, he wasn’t listening, he was looking through the pictures of **_HIS_ **  Hermione. They all settled down around the couch, Draco held onto the pictures, not letting anyone see. Ron fell asleep, along with Ginny, Draco forced himself to stay awake, and time travel didn’t have too much of an effect on Harry anymore due to the use of the turner in 3rd year with Hermione. At about 10 O’clock Harry pointed out that Hermione and Tom were on their way back.

“Ron! Gin! Get up, Hermione is on the way back. Tom at her side. We need to get in position.” Harry woke the two red heads up with a shout of their names, causing Ron to stop snoring and Ginny to shout back. Draco was still silent, no one bothered him, and he was in one of ‘those’ moods. The Quartet collected their things and shrunk them, placing everything they had out in their pockets. Throwing the invisibility cloak over the four of them taking their place not far from the door.

-=-=-(Hermione n Tom)=-=-=

The party was fun, once the Minister left, Slughorn made it a goal to finish the punch. Hermione didn’t drink much nor did Tom. On their way out and up to the RoR they had a small sparse about a topic of charms and potions. On the third floor the topic changed.

“Tom? What about the bond? You haven’t said anything about it.” Hermione glanced over at the wizard beside her. Their hands were locked together, fingers entwined, her small hand fit perfectly with his, as hers did with Draco’s at one point and time.

“I am honestly happy about all of it, except.. Sharing you. I am not the type of man to share what is theirs, especially if it is a woman.” He spoke softly, but there was a little jealousy.

“Tom, this means forever, you me and another male you approve of… I can understand the feeling of not wanting to share what is rightfully mine.” Hermione’s voice was soft, thinking about Draco.

“How many cases of this have there been though Hermione?” His hand tightened around the petite witch’s hand in a comforting gesture.

“Over 200, the records are in the RoR.” They made it onto the 7th floor and began the walk down the hall way towards the RoR.

“So there is no way of getting around this if I want a heir to the Riddle name… Unbelievable, I have to pick a male I approve of, have him marry you, get you pregnant, then.. we can have a child. I know it will be awhile before all of this but still.” Hermione nodded he head in agreement. The rules of the bond were simple, it was like any other permanent pureblood marriage bond, you have the 7 ribbons, but, you have to share your wife with a male you approve of, in order to have heir, the female has to get pregnant by the male of their choice that both approve of. Then finally after that, they two originally bound can produce a child.

The bond isn’t just a simple bond. The bonded pair are like each other’s Horcrux’s, each soul is split in half and placed within their mate. If one dies, they are reborn, still human like but the other half of their soul is placed back in their body, the others soul splitting once more to even their bonds out. It wasn’t to difficult for one to understand but, it was enough to realize that they were bound till death and beyond.

“Who would you choose off the top of your head as of right now?” Hermione asked in a slight playful tone. They walked back and forth in front of the hidden door.

“I’d have to say Abraxas, I trust him, plus he isn’t daft like the other men I know.” Hermione nodded her head, though Abraxas was so much like Draco it was scary, though he wasn’t like Draco in many ways. They entered the RoR unaware of the other people under the cloak not far away.

“Who would you choose, top of your head?” Tom knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it.

“If I could choose anyone for the other side of this bond, it would be Draco, no doubt or second thought. Though he may be like his grandfather, Abraxas just isn’t him.” Hermione walked further into the room pulling Tom with her.

Hermione released his hand, grabbing the book off the nightstand, opening it up she skimmed over the fail pages of the book. She caught a whiff of a smell she recognized, but hadn’t smelt in a long time. Coconut.. And Mango. Slowly she put the book down and walked over to Tom standing in front of him looking towards where Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Draco were. Hermione was in a protective stance, her hand clenching around her wand. The bond was pushing her into protective mode, an unsure threat was near.  Tom was confused, his witch was looking at a wall, clutching her wand as if ready for war. After a second she spoke.

“I was wondering when you 3 would get here. Ginny, your perfume is still stronger than a muggle body builder.” Tom pulled his wand out, but still confused. Not even 5 foot away, the invisibility cloak was dropped. Only Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing there. Wands aimed at Tom.

“Hello ‘Mione, step away from the murderer.” Harry spoke first. Hermione could tell something was off.

“Who else is here?!” She demanded, not stepping a millimeter away from her mate. Ginny spoke up.

“Hermione, step away from Riddle. No one will get hurt.” Hermione snorted in response, she was slowly raising a ward around her and Tom, it was undetectable.

“We both know, that is not true Gin. Now WHO is here?!” Hermione sneered, glancing around quickly, she backed up into Riddle so she was touching him. It gave her a sense of relief that he was right there.

“Move aside Mione, he murdered my parents, he des-“

“NO! He is mine! He has done nothing yet to be harmed! Now WHO IS HERE?!?” Hermione was starting to rage, feeling the connection with Tom’s split personality starting once more. Her eyes slowly turning from brown to red. Tom was rather happy, he was being claimed by this witch. She was accepting the bond.

“Mione this isn’t you, he has you under some type of curse!” Ron argued. The red head always ticked her off, he shouldn’t have this time.

“Mine..” She growled, snarling. Riddle stayed silent behind her. Reveling in the fact that she had accepted him as her mate. As he is doing for her. Their bond was much like a Veela’s bond in ways.

Ron shot of the first hex, a slicing hex. That was when war broke out. Though the curse bounced back due to the shield, which was all they had to do. Hermione was a better dueler then all 3 of them put together. But what she didn’t know was, someone else was under the other cloak she brought back in her bag when first arriving.

 “Silenceo! Immobulus! Obscuro!” First Hermione silenced them, the kept them in their place, finally put blindfolds around their eyes.

“Mine!” Hermione growled, leaning against Tom more.

“Now, come out who ever in merlin’s name you are.” Hermione’s voice was calmer. Hearing a cloak drop behind the Hermione turned on a dime wand at ready. She felt like she had been petrified. There stood Draco, her Draco.


End file.
